Fall in love?
by Chocolate Bubbletea
Summary: Kejadian saat kemping hari itu mengubah sikap Boboiboy pada Yaya. Ia jadi lebih sering memperhatikah gadis itu dan saat Fang dengan santainya mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Yaya, bagaimana reaksi dan tindakan Boboiboy selanjutnya?/ SEQUEL OF SMALLER / (Boboiboy/Yaya, slight! Fang/Ying)
1. Chapter 1

**Fall in love?**

**By Chocolate Bubbletea**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Grown up Boboiboy, and more.**

**oOo**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**oOo**

**The thought of fall in love with you never crossed my mind before.**

**oOo**

Hujan.

Entah mengapa saat melihat hujan pemuda dengan topi jingga dinosaurus itu selalu teringat akan kejadian saat kemping. Pikirannya selalu melayang pada seorang gadis dengan kerudung merah jambu. Boboiboy sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia selalu teringat akan sosok Yaya. Mengapa ia selalu teringat akan betapa manisnya gadis itu saat tersenyum. Betapa indahnya suara tawa Yaya. Bahkan ia juga teringat dan mengagumi sosok tegas Yaya dalam menegekan peraturan –walaupun kadang ia sendiri harus merasakan ketegasan tersebut.

Semenjak hari itu Boboiboy selalu memperhatikan sosok Yaya dalam bayangan. Semenjak hari itu ia menyadari betapa mengagumkannya sosok Yaya. Ia adalah figur kakak yang baik. Tegas dalam mendidik adiknya agar ia menjadi seorang pemuda yang baik, namun ia masih tetap menyangi adiknya dengan sepenuh hati. Yaya juga adalah sosok teman yang baik, siap ada untuk teman-temannya di saat senang maupun susah. Namun dari semua itu, Yaya adalah sosok gadis yang luar biasa. Ia pandai mengerjakan setiap pekerjaan rumah, ia ramah pada setiap orang, ia juga sangat menyayangi keluarganya, selain itu ia juga pandai memasak. Walaupun kemampuan membuat biskuitnya sama sekali tidak mengalami peningkatan, itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa ia adalah gadis yang luar biasa.

_Sebenarnya kenapa denganku?_

Boboiboy telah memikirkan masalah ini selama berhari-hari, bahkan dengan konyolnya ia berdiskusi dengan sisi lain dirinya namun ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan titik terang. Ia sempat berpikiran untuk bertanya pada kakeknya namun ego dan rasa malunya menghalangi niatan tersebut.

Boboiboy sepertinya memang membutuhkan bantuan seseorang. Jika ia tidak segera menyelesaikan masalah ini bisa-bisa nilai sekolahnya akan turun mengingat selama pelajaran ia sulit sekali fokus pada apa yang di terangkan oleh gurunya. Ia hanya bisa fokus pada sosok Yaya yang duduk di depannya. Oh tolong salahkan pembagian kelas karena ia sekelas dengan Yaya ditambah ia duduk tepat di belakangnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa bel tanda seluruh pelajaran telah berakhir hingga Yaya berbalik dan bertanya padanya.

"Kau kenapa Boboiboy? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat murung? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

_Ya. Memang terjadi sesuatu dan ini semua salahmu._"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin? Jika memang terjadi sesuatu padamu katakanlah padaku. Aku akan mencoba membantumu sebisa mungkin."

Boboiboy rasanya ingin merutuki sifat terlampau baik Yaya, kadang ia berharap Yaya dapat bersikap acuh tak acuh seperti Gopal atau bahkan Fang. "Iya. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Beruntung saat itu ada salah satu anggota dewan murid memanggil Yaya, jadilah ia dapat menghindari pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari sang gadis berkerudung merah jambu. Boboiboy berterima kasih pada siapapun itu, ia akan memastikan untuk menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya pada orang itu nanti. Itu pun jika ia ingat.

"Hei Boboiboy! Ayo pulang!" ajak Gopal. Jika biasanya ia akan mengiyakan, hari ini rasanya Boboiboy sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun.

"Kau duluan saja lah. Aku ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Oya? Apa itu? Aku boleh ikut tidak?" Ini gawat, jika Gopal sudah bersikap seperti ini itu artinya ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Habislah ia.

"Hei Gopal! Bukannya hari ini ada launching game Papa Zola yang baru? Kau tidak kesana?" Tanpa diduga Fang yang sedari tadi diam angkat bicara.

"OH! Serius? Aku harus segera kesana. Kalau begitu aku duluan Boboiboy!" Gopal pun berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan Boboiboy dan Fang.

Boboiboy menatap Fang tidak percaya. Sejak kapan rivalnya ini tahu apapun tentang game Papa Zola? Biasanya juga ia hanya tahu soal basket dan musik saja. "Sejak kapan kau tahu tentang apapun mengenai game Papa Zola?"

"Heh, aku bohong lah. Mana mungkin aku tahu soal game anak-anak seperti itu, lebih baik aku bermain basket atau drum daripada memainkan permainan tidak jelas itu." jelas Fang dengan enteng. Tak lupa seringai khasnya tidak lepas dari paras tampannya.

"Terselah kau saja lah. Tidak biasanya kau bersikap baik begini?"

Fang kembali menyeringai penuh arti. Boboiboy seharusnya tidak bertanya tadi, setelah ini pasti ada hal tidak menyenangkan akan terjadi. "Ikut aku."

"Kenapa aku harus? Memang kau sia-"

"Bayaran. Tadi aku menolongmu melarikan diri dari Gopal kan? Dan sebagai bayarannya kau harus menuruti perintahku."

_Oh tentu saja_. Fang tidaklah sebaik itu pada Boboiboy, tentu saja ia akan meminta bayaran. Boboiboy pun terpaksa mengikuti perintah Fang. Entah mengapa hari ini ia sedang tidak ingin berkelahi dengan rivalnya ini.

Fang membawanya ke sebuah kafe kecil di dekat sekolah. Pemuda berkacama itu memesan donat kesukaannya dan secangkir latte, sedangkan Boboiboy hanya memesan secangkir cappuchino. Boboiboy mulai was-was sesaat setelah pesanan mereka diantarkan. Saat ini ia benar-benar tidak dapat menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran Fang.

"Katakan! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari itu?"

"Hari itu apa?"

"Jangan bertingkah seolah kau tidak tahu. Aku tak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari perubahan sikap kau di depan Yaya. Sekarang cepat ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ultimatum Fang.

_Oh great! Of all people in this town. Why him?!_

Boboiboy rasanya ingin sekali mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk meminta bantuan pada rivalnya ini namun di saat yang bersamaan Boboiboy tahu bahwa hanya Fang lah yang dapat membantunya menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ia tidak bisa meminta bantuan pada Gopal karena anak itu pasti akan dengan mudah membocorkan rahasianya. Ia juga tidak bisa meminta bantuan Ying karena ini masalah seorang pria, tidak mungkin ia bertanya pada wanita –terlebih lagi ia sahabat Yaya. Dan ia tidak bisa meminta bantuan Ochobot karena seberapa pintar pun robotnya itu, ia tetaplah robot. Ia terlalu bersikap acuh tak acuh jika mengenai masalah perasaan seperti ini.

Pada akhirnya Boboiboy hanya dapat menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menceritakan semua hal yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi padanya. Setelah Boboiboy menyelesaikan ceritanya, Fang dengan santai menyeruput lattenya dan kembali menyeringai meremehkan.

"Itulah alasan kenapa aku jauh lebih hebat dari kau. Masalah kecil seperti ini pun kau tidak paham."

Boboiboy memutar matanya jengah. Menyesal ia menceritakan masalah ini pada Fang. Harusnya ia tahu bahwa pemuda ini hanya ingin menunjukan bahwa ia jauh lebih hebat darinya.

"Jawabannya mudah saja. Kau jatuh cinta pada Yaya."

_Hah? _Boboiboy mencubit pipinya sendiri, takut-takut apa yang ia dengar ini hanya mimpi belaka. Tapi saat ia merasakan rasa sakit di pipinya , ia tahu ini adalah dunia nyata.

"APA?! Kau gila?! Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada Yaya!"

Fang kembali menyeruput lattenya dengan santai. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, aku hanya mengatakan fakta yang aku lihat saja."

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?" tanya Boboiboy menyelidik. Kata-kata Fang terlalu mencurigakan untuk dipercayai.

"Karena aku jauh lebih hebat dari kau." Ucap Fang kembali meremehkan

Boboiboy memutar matanya jengah. Tidak bisakah pemuda dengan kacamata nila ini bersikap serius? Tapi tanpa diduga setelah itu Fang seringai meremehkannya tergantikan oleh sebuah senyum tipis. Bukan senyum bahagia, tapi sebuah senyum sedih. Boboiboy tahu itu karena ia sering melihat kakeknya tersenyum seperti itu saat melihat foto neneknya yang telah tiada.

"Fang, boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" Boboiboy tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya saat ia mengajukan pertanyaan ini, tapi jika Fang tahu rahasianya maka ia juga berhak tahu rahasia Fang. "Apa kau... juga tengah jatuh cinta?"

Seketika tubuh Fang menegang, namun dengan segera ia mengembalikan postur tenangnya. Ia mentap ke arah luar jendela, menerawang jauh entah kemana. Saat melihat iris gelap di balik bingkai nila itu, Boboiboy tahu bahwa ia telah menyinggung masalah yang sensitif bagi Fang.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Fang dingin.

"Cih. Kau memaksaku menceritakan masalahku tapi kau sendiri tidak mau menceritakan masalahmu." Ucap Boboiboy kesal, walaupun sebenarnya ia juga ingin mengetes seberapa besar kah masalah Fang. Seperti dugaannya, setelah Boboiboy mengatakan hal tersebut Fang menarik kerah bajunya. Ia menatap Boboiboy penuh dengan amarah dan aura membunuh.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan urusanmu!" Fang pun melepaskan cengkramannya dan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Boboiboy menghela nafasnya. Percuma saja ia mencoba menggali informasi lebih dalam lagi, Fang sudah pasti tidak akan menceritakan apapun padanya barang satu kata pun. Lebih baik ia kembali pulang dan memikirkan kata-kata Fang tadi.

"Aku akan pulang." Boboiboy pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, sebelum ia pergi tak lupa ia mengatakan. "Terima kasih. Dan soal yang tadi... maaf, aku tidak bermaksud." Dan setelah itu ia pun keluar dari kafe tersebut, tak lupa ia juga membayar cappuchino miliknya.

**oOo**

Setelah memikirkan kata-kata Fang semalaman, Boboiboy masih belum juga dapat menerima penyataan rivalnya itu. Apa yang ia katakan terdengar tidak masuk akal di telinga Boboiboy. Harus ia akui Yaya memang sosok gadis yang baik dan cantik, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Boboiboy yakin kalau ia jatuh cinta pada Yaya. Iya kan?

Jam istirahat merupakan waktu dimana pikirannya akan teralihkan dari sosok Yaya. Dengan adanya Gopal dan segudang ceritanya tentang game Papa Zola atau tentang imajinasi liarnya untuk menjadi seorang detektif handal, Boboiboy dapat sedikit mendapatkan istirahat. Hari ini pun sama. Gopal menceritakan padanya tentang bagaimana kesalnya ia saat tahu bahwa Fang berbohong padanya. Ia bahkan membuat ultimatum agar jangan lagi mempercayai Fang pasal game. Iwan yang kebetulan duduk bersama Boboiboy dan Gopal mengangguk antusias –anak itu terlalu gampang termakan ucapan Gopal-, sedangkan Boboiboy sendiri hanya tertawa renyah. Sedikit banyak alasan Fang berbohong pada Gopal juga adalah karenanya.

Saat Gopal dengan asyiknya bercerita, Boboiboy tanpa sengaja melihat Yaya berjalan berdua dengan ketua dewan murid. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan Boboiboy sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membuat Gopal dan iwan menatapnya heran.

"Aku akan pergi ke toilet." Boboiboy pun segera pergi tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Gopal.

Boboiboy mengikuti kemana Yaya dan ketua dewan murid itu pergi secara diam-diam. Hatinya panas saat ia melihat Yaya tertawa bersama pemuda itu. Apa yang istemewa dari orang itu? Kenapa ia bisa dengan mudahnya membuat Yaya tertawa bebas seperti itu padahal Boboiboy saja baru bisa membuatnya tertawa lepas setelah bertahun-tahun ia berteman dengannya_._

_"Kau jatuh cinta pada Yaya."_

Tiba-tiba kalimat Fang terlintas dalam pikirannya. Perasaan tidak suka saat Yaya berdekatan dengan pemuda lain. Perasaan terbakan saat orang tersebut berhasil melakukan apa yang Boboiboy sendiri sulit untuk lakukan. Apa mungkin ia cemburu? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa ia cemburu pada orang yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui apapun kecuali namanya? Kalau Boboiboy tidak salah ingat namanya adalah Muhammad Taufik*.

Yaya dan Taufik masuk ke dalam ruang dewan murid. Boboiboy yang penasaran pun mencoba mendengar percakapan mereka dari balik pintu. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari murid lain yang lewat.

"Terima kasih, Yaya. Maaf merepotkanmu." Ucap Taufik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang membantu seseorang yang membutuhkan."

Boboiboy melihat Taufik tersenyum lembut dari balik kaca kecil pintu. Senyum tulus yang entah mengapa membuat perasaan Boboiboy tidak tenang. Pasti ada sesuatu di balik senyum itu. "Kau gadis yang baik." Ucap Taufik tanpa diduga, membuat kedua pipi Yaya terlihat memerah.

"Ahaha... kau terlalu memujiku."

"Aku serius."

Yaya terlihat gugup. Ia memain-mainkan dan menghindari bertatapan langsung dengan ketua dewan murid yang terkenal memiliki paras tampan dan baik itu. "A-aku harus kembali ke kelas. Permisi."

Boboiboy yang melihat Yaya berjalan keluar pun segera menjauh dan mencoba bertingkah biasa.

"Boboiboy? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yaya saat ia melihat teman masa kecilnya itu berdiri di depan pintu dewan murid.

"A-aku hanya kebetulan lewat."

"Benarkah?"

"I-iya! Kau sendiri kenapa ada disini?" tanya Boboiboy mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Aku tadi membantu ketua dewan murid membawa file-filenya. Kau tidak makan di kantin?"

"A-aku sudah kenyang jadi aku jalan-jalan keliling sekolah." Tutur Boboiboy. Ia tersenyum lebar mencoba meyakinkan Yaya yang masih menatapnya curiga.

"Baiklah. Mau ke kelas?" tawar Yaya. Dengan cepat Boboiboy mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun berjalan ke kelas bersama.

"Um... Yaya. Kau tidak makan?" tanya Boboiboy. Ia baru ingat, kalau selama di kantin ia sama sekali tidak melihat Yaya datang membeli makanan.

"Aku makan di kelas. Hari ini aku membawa bekal." Jelas Yaya.

Boboiboy mengangguk mengerti. Akhir-akhir ini ia kerap kali melihat Yaya membawa bekal. Ia penasaran kenapa gadis itu memilih untuk membuat makanan, apa terjadi sesuatu pada Yaya? Mungkin Boboiboy harus bertanya padanya nanti. Untuk kali ini lebih baik ia mencoba menenangkan perasaan tidak nyamannya dan berusaha bersikap biasa di hadapan Yaya.

**oOo**

Hari ini Boboiboy harus pulang lebih akhir dari yang lainnya. Ia mendapat jadwal piket hari ini dan sayangnya, Gopal sedang tidak menjadi kawan yang baik karena ia meninggalkan Boboiboy sendirian mengerjakan tugasnya.

Boboiboy menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya hari ini takdir sedang membencinya karena tepat setelah Boboiboy menyelesaikan tugas membereskan kelasnya, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan lebat. Boboiboy memang membawa payung tapi tetap saja berjalan di bawah guyuran hujan itu bukanlah hal yang disukai oleh Boboiboy.

Saat ia hampir mendekati pintu keluar, ia melihat Yaya bersama dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Amy, gadis rambut pirang yang dulu pernah sekelas dengannya saat masih sekolah dasar. Yaya memberikan payungnya namun Amy berusaha menolaknya. Yaya tetap bersikeras dan Amy pun terpaksa menerima payung Yaya. Setelah ia berterima kasih sekaligus berpamitan pada Yaya, Boboiboy melihat gadis dengan kerudung merah jambu itu menghela nafasnya sembari menatap langit gelap.

Boboiboy memutuskan untuk mendekat. "Kau belum pulang?"

Kehadiran Boboiboy yang tiba-tiba membuat Yaya terlonjak kaget. "Kau mengagetkanku Boboiboy."

"Hehehe... maaf." Ucap Boboiboy sembari menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. "Kenapa kau belum pulang? Apa kau tidak membawa payung?" tanya Boboiboy berbasa-basi walaupun ia tadi melihat Yaya memberikan payungnya pada Amy.

"Ahaha... begitulah." Ucap Yaya, namun matanya mencoba menghindai tatapan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy tersenyum melihat tingkah Yaya. _Kau memang tidak pandai berbohong, Yaya._

"Nih! Pakai punyaku." Boboiboy pun menyerahkan payungnya pada Yaya. Gadis itu tentu saja menolaknya.

"Tidak usah. aku akan menunggu sampai hujan reda saja, lagipula kau juga membutuhkannya kan? Bukannya hari ini kau harus membantu Tok Aba di kedainya?"

Boboiboy berpikir sejenak. Yaya ada benarnya juga, tapi Boboiboy juga tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan Yaya sendirian di sekolah. Ah! Ia dapat ide.

"Kalau begitu kita gunakan bersama saja. Rumah kita kan dekat."

"Eh, tapi..."

_Kenapa Yaya harus begitu keras kepala? _Boboiboy benar-benar berharap jika gadis ini dapat bersikap santai seperti Gopal. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian disini, okay? Bukankah kita teman." Saat kata 'teman' menluncur dari mulut Boboiboy, entah mengapa rasanya sudah tidak senyaman dulu. Boboiboy merasa ia tidak menyukai kata itu lagi jika ia mengatakannya pada Yaya.

Yaya pun akhirnya mengangguk dan menuruti permintaan Boboiboy. Mereka berjalan bersama di bawah lindungan payung merah Boboiboy. Boboiboy berjalan tepat di pinggir jalan, menutupi Yaya jikalau ada mobil atau motor yang lewat. Dan karena kuasa payung tersebut ada pada Boboiboy, ia sedikit memiringkan payungnya ke arah Yaya agar gadis itu tidak kebasahan.

Selama perjalan tak ada yang membuka percakapan. Mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam. Boboiboy mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang seperti berlari maraton sedangkan Yaya sedari tadi menundukan kepalanya. Boboiboy khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi pada gadis di sampingnya ini, ia takut jika Yaya sakit.

Boboiboy baru akan bertanya apakah Yaya baik-baik saja, namun mulutnya seketika terkunci saat ia melihat sosok Fang berjalan bersama dengan seseorang yang sangat tidak asing baginya. Ying. Mereka sama seperti Boboiboy dan Yaya, saling berbagi payung tapi tak lama Boboiboy melihat Ying berpindah dari payung Fang pada payung seorang pemuda dengan surai coklat. Boboiboy dan Yaya saling berpandangan, dalam pikiran mereka terlintas satu pertanyaan yang sama.

_Siapa pria itu?_

Seketika ingatan tentang Fang di kafe tempo hari melintas di pikiran Boboiboy. Ia ingat Fang sempat tersenyum sedih, dan ketika Boboiboy bertanya apa ia tengah jatuh cinta, pemuda itu langsung menghindari pertanyaan tersebut. Apa mungkin Fang menyukai Ying?

Setelah Ying pergi dengan pemuda misterius tersebut, Fang pun kembali berjalan. Ia berbelok masuk ke sebuah gang. Yaya bermaksud untuk mengikuti Fang karena ia khawatir pada teman masa kecilnya itu. Apalagi setelah melihat ekspresi Fang, tapi Boboiboy segera menghentikannya. Ia tahu saat ini Fang pasti sedang tidak ingin di ganggu.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang." ajak Boboiboy. Yaya ingin menolak tapi ia ingat bahwa saat ini ia tengah meminjam payung Boboiboy, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti kata-kata pemuda bertopi jingga ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan, pikiran Boboiboy melayang pada kejadian mengejutkan yang terjadi pada Fang tadi. Apa itu alasan mengapa ia dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa Boboiboy tengah jatuh cinta pada Yaya. Apa itu juga alasan mengapa ia mau membantu Boboiboy, rival lamanya?

Tanpa sadar mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Yaya. "Terima kasih, Boboiboy. Maaf merepotkanmu."

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak masalah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku harus segera pergi ke kedai Tok Aba. Bye!" dan setelah itu pun Boboiboy segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan bergegas untuk pergi ke kedai kakeknya itu.

Selama di kedai, Boboiboy kembali memikirkan ulang kata-kata Fang. Tidak mempedulikan Ochobot yang sedari tadi memandangnya heran.

Cinta. Yaya. Dua kata itu sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan Boboiboy akan berada pada satu kalimat yang sama.

Mungkin ia memang jatuh cinta pada Yaya.

Tapi entah mengapa ia ragu akan perasaannya sendiri. Yaya adalah sosok gadis yang luar biasa, gadis itu pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang sama luar biasanya seperti dirinya. Boboiboy kuat karena ia memiliki jam kuasa yang diberikan ochobot. Tanpa jam itu ia hanyalah seorang pemuda dengan nilai pas-pasan. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak yakin dapat mengalahkan Fang jika ia bertarung tangan kosong dengannya. Keahliannya hanya bermain sepak bola, sesuatu yang banyak dimiliki orang lain.

Disisi lain, dari yang ia dengar si ketua dewan murid itu jauh lebih hebat darinya. Ia memiliki nilai yang tinggi di kelasnya, ia adalah pemegang sabuk hitam karate, selain itu ia juga memiliki jabatan yang penting. Dan setelah melihat interaksinya dengan Yaya saat di ruang dewan murid tadi, ia semakin meragukan dirinya sendiri.

"Apakah jatuh cinta itu selalu sesulit ini?

**oOo**

**TBC**

**oOo**

**A/N : I can't believe i actually finish it this quickly. It usually take longer than this for me to write a story –usually a week or even more. Ngomong-ngomong, character disini OOC banget ya? Don't you think so? Saya berusaha untuk tetep IC tapi mengingat ini adalah love story, it kinda hard for me to keep them in character.**

**Anyway, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi semua reviewer (?) yang telah mereview fanfic saya yang 'Smaller'. Karena review mengagumkan kalian lah saya akhirnya membuat sequel ini. You all are the best XD. I hope you like it.**

**Ngomong-ngomong saya awalnya cuma pengen dibikin one-shot aja, tapi ternyata kalau dibikin one-shot bakal terlalu panjang. Jadi mungkin bakal jadi two-shot or three-shot. Kita lihat saja nanti. Oh! Dan soal ketua dewan murid itu, saya ngarang aja. Hehe**

**For ****Last**

**If you don't mind**

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fall in love?**

**By Chocolate Bubbletea**

**Boboiboy ****© Animonsta**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Grown up Boboiboy, and more**

**oOo**

**I know how amazing you are, that's why i want you to be with someone as amazing as you.**

**oOo**

Menerima kenyataan bahwa kau jatuh cinta pada teman masa kecilmu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Boboiboy harus mengakui itu karena selama berhari-hari ia terus menolak perasaannya hingga hari itu.

Sang ketua dewan, Taufik terlihat begitu akrab dengan Yaya. Kerap kali Boboiboy melihat mereka berdua bersama ketika seluruh pelajaran telah usai atau ketika waktu istirahat berlangsung. Boboiboy sejujurnya ingin sekali mengikuti mereka berdua dan mencari tahu apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya tapi ia tidak bisa mengorbankan rahasianya terbongkar oleh Gopal. Ia tidak ingin ada gossip aneh menyebar di sekolah padahal ia sendiri tidak yakin apa ia mampu mendapatkan hati sang gadis berkerudung merah jambu. Tapi Boboiboy tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia tidak penasaran. Apa yang membuat pemuda dengan surai hitam pendek itu dengan mudahnya akrab dengan Yaya? Dan yang paling mengganggu pikiran Boboiboy adalah tatapan matanya saat melihat Yaya. Itu membuat hatinya tidak tenang.

"Boboiboy! Tangkap!" Teriak Gopal dari arah gawang.

Refleks, Boboiboy menangkap bola hitam putih yang melayang di udara itu dengan lihai. Ia lupa kalau saat ini ia sedang ada latihan sepak bola dengan klub sepak bola sekolah. Boboiboy dan seluruh anak kelas satu sedang melakukan latihan tanding dengan kakak kelas mereka. Dan Boboiboy merasa menjadi seorang kapten yang buruk karena sempat-sempatnya ia melamun saat bertanding seperti ini.

Boboiboy pun mulai menggiring bola di kakinya dengan lihai. Melewati beberapa kakak kelas yang mencoba menghalanginya. Boboiboy mengoper bolanya pada Iwan begitu dua orang kakak kelas mencoba menghalang dan merebut bolanya. Setelah ia lepas dari hadangan dua kakak kelas itu, ia kembali berlari ke arah gawang lawan. Melihat Boboiboy bebas, Iwan pun kembali mengoper bolanya pada Boboiboy dan dengan cepat ia menembaknya pada gawang. Sayang, tendangannya terlalu kuat hingga memantul di tiang gawang dan melayang pada seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah lapangan.

"AWAS!"

Orang tersebut sayangnya tidak dapat mengelak laju bola yang cepat hingga bola tersebut memukul jatuh orang tersebut. Tepat di wajahnya. Boboiboy dan yang lainnya segera menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nico sang kapten tim kelas dua sekaligus ketua klub sepak bola. Orang tersebut mengelus-elus wajahnya yang memerah terkena bola. _Itu pasti sakit._

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Tanpa diduga orang tersebut adalah sang ketua dewan. Ia berdiri dan mencoba tersenyum namun sedetik kemudian ia meringis kesakitan. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Nico panik.

"Taufik?! Ma-maaf, tadi itu tidak sengaja. B-biasalah... anak kelas satu. Boboiboy cepat minta maaf." Titah sang ketua klub.

Boboiboy menunduk malu pada sang ketua dewan. "Ma-maaf. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Sudahlah, tidak masalah." Taufik kembali tersenyum dan memberikan beberapa lembar kertas yang di klip pada Nico. "Sebaiknya kau segera baca ini karena minggu depan kita akan mengadakan rapat mengenai festival olah raga sekolah." Jelas Taufik. Nico sendiri hanya menatap kertas tersebut dan Taufik tidak percaya.

"Minggu depan?! Apa kau tidak ingat kalau semua anak kelas dua ada pertandingan sepak bola?" Jelas Nico. Kali ini giliran Taufik yang menatap Nico tidak percaya. Ia memijat pelipisnya dan mengucapakan umpatan yang tak sepantasnya di ucapkan oleh seorang ketua dewan.

"Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa pertandingan itu?"

"Tidak bisakah kau undur menjadi minggu depannya lagi?" tawar Nico, tapi Taufik menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai penolakan.

"Tidak bisa. Kepala sekolah ingin laporan itu selesai minggu depan, dan minggu ini semua anggota dewan sedang sibuk mempersiapkan festival itu."

Kedua pemuda itu berpikir mencari jalan keluar. Semua anak yang ada disana pun ikut berpikir tak terkecuali Boboiboy. Tak lama kakak kelas Boboiboy yang lain mengajukan pertanyaan pada sang ketua dewan.

"Hey Taufik, rapat itu membahas apa saja memang? Apa bisa jika ada perwakilan lain yang menggantikan Nico?"

"Hm... kurasa bisa kalau Nico bisa memberikan idenya mengenai festival ini. Semua inti masalah yang akan dibahas tertulis dalam kertas itu." Jelas Taufik. Nico mengangguk mengerti dan sepertinya masalah mereka terselesaikan dengan baik. Atau setidaknya itu yang Boboiboy pikirkan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menuliskan pendapatku dan perwakilanku akan membacakannya. Terserah kau mau mempertimbangkannya atau tidak." Ucap Nico degan enteng. "Tapi sekarang yang menjadi masalahnya adalah siapa yang akan menjadi perwakilanku?" Nico menatap seluruh anak kelas satu karena hanya mereka lah yang tidak ikut dalam pertandingan minggu depan. Semua anak-anak itu mundur secara teratur dan menggelengkan kepala mereka takut, terkecuali Boboiboy yang kembali melamun. "Kau Boboiboy! Kau yang akan menjadi perwakilanku."

"EH? AKU?!"

"Ya, kau! Jangan khawatir, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya membaca pendapatku dan menyimak rapat tersebut baik-baik kemudian melaporkan hal-hal yang menurutmu penting padaku. Mengerti?" tanya Nico. Boboiboy hanya dapat menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk mengerti.

_Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

**oOo**

Walaupun Nico mengatakan bahwa Boboiboy hanya perlu membacakan pendapatnya dan mendengarkan apa yang dibahas dengan baik-baik tetap saja ia merasa gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Seluruh peserta rapat di ruang dewan murid ini adalah kakak kelasnya. Beberapa dari mereka memang terlihat ramah namun kebanyakan dari mereka menatapnya sinis dan meremehkan. Ia merasa terkucilkan disini.

Tak lama sang ketua dewan datang bersama dengan seorang gadis berkerudung merah jambu yang sudah sangat familiar di mata Boboiboy. Yaya.

_Apa yang dilakukan Yaya disini?_

Namun setelah Boboiboy memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yaya, ia tahu bahwa Yaya tengah menjadi seorang notulen* di rapat ini. Boboiboy dapat bernafas lega karena bukan hanya ia anak kelas satu di ruangan ini.

Rapat terbut berjalan dengan lancar. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Nico, ia hanya membacakan pendapat Nico yang telah ia tulis di bukunya dan mencatat hal-hal yang menurutnya penting untuk di laporkan pada sang ketua klub. Terjadi beberapa pertentangan pendapat memang, namun dapat dengan baik ditangani oleh Taufik. Pemuda dengan surai gelap itu dapat dengan mudah mengatur rapat ini dengan intelegensi dan kebijaksanaannya. Hal itu semakin membuat Boboiboy sadar bahwa jika dibandingkan dengannya, Taufik terlihat jauh lebih hebat dan dewasa darinya.

Boboiboy keluar dari ruang dewan murid bersama ketua klub basket. Ia salah satu dari kakak kelas yang bersikap ramah padanya. Sepanjang jalan ia terus mengeluh pada Boboiboy tentang betapa membosankannya rapat tersebut sampai sang ketua klub basket itu berbelok dan masuk ke ruangan klub basket. Boboiboy baru akan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang klub sepak bola namun suara panggilan seseorang menghentikannya.

Boboiboy membalikan badannya dan menemukan Yaya berlari ke arahnya. "Boboiboy!"

"Yaya? Ada apa?" Entah mengapa jantung Boboiboy mulai berpacu. Ia gugup dan was-was. _Apa yang mungkin akan dikatakan oleh Yaya?_

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa kau bisa ada di rapat itu? Bukannya hanya ketua klub saja yang di undang?"

_Oh tentu saja. Pasti itu._

"Ketua klub kami sedang ada pertandingan. Jadi aku ditugaskan untuk mewakilinya." Jelas Boboiboy. Yaya mengangguk mengerti, tapi seketika sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di pikirannya. "Kau sendiri kenapa bisa ada di rapat itu?" tanya Boboiboy. Entah mengapa ia merasa takut akan jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Yaya.

"Oh... aku diminta ketua untuk menjadi notulennya karena Kak Silvia sedang sakit."

"Diminta? Tunggu dulu... apa jangan-jangan kau masuk dewan siswa?" tanya Boboiboy. Jika memang iya, mungkin itu dapat menjelaskan mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia kerap kali melihat Taufik bersama Yaya.

"Iya, begitulah. Apa aku belum menceritakannya padamu?"

Boboiboy tidak bisa lebih senang dari ini. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa kedekatan mereka hanya sebatas ketua dan bawahannya. Jika Yaya tidak sedang berdiri di hadapannya mungkin ia sudah melompat-lompat senang. Tapi rasa senang itu tidak berlangsung lama saat ia mengingat tatapan Taufik pada Yaya.

Ia masih belum bisa merasa senang sebelum ia memastikan jika tidak ada apapun diantara mereka. Dan tidak _akan _ada apapun diantara mereka.

Setelah Yaya berpamitan padanya karena ia masih harus menyelesaikan hasil notulanya, Boboiboy masuk ke ruang klub sepak bola yang telah sepenuhnya kosong tak ada siapapun. Niatannya untuk pulang lenyap begitu saja. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Yaya. Selain karena hari sudah mulai gelap, ia tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan gadis yang ia sukai pulang sendirian. Apalagi akhir-akhir sering terjadi tindak kejahatan di lingkungan mereka.

Boboiboy menunggu Yaya di depan gerbang sekolah dengan sabar. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Yaya akan keluar dari gedung sekolah tidak sendirian, ia ditemani oleh seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Taufik. Seperti biasa mereka terlihat begitu akrab. Terlalu akrab malahan, dan Boboiboy tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Yaya!" panggil Boboiboy refleks saat kedua orang itu mulai mendekat.

"Hei Boboiboy! Kau masih belum pulang?" tanya Yaya, disampingnya Boboiboy merasa bahwa Taufik tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka –walaupun ekspresinya terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Begitulah. Aku tadi ada beberapa urusan di ruang klub. Kau mau pulang bersama?"

_Tolong katakan iya. Tolong katakan iya._

"Tentu." Jawab Yaya. "Kak, kalau begitu aku duluan ya?"

"Tentu. Hati-hati di jalan." Lagi-lagi Taufik menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman.

Setelah berpamitan pada Taufik, mereka berdua pun berjalan pulang bersama. Tak ada yang membuka percakapan. Boboiboy memperhatikan Yaya dalam diam. Walau langit telah berubah gepal, di bawah terang cahaya lampu jalan dan pertokoan yang masih terbuka ia melihatnya. Semburat merah terlukis tipis di kedua pipi Yaya. Ia penasaran apa yang membuat semburat itu muncul. Apakah karena Yaya tengah sakit? Ataukah gara-gara sosok sang ketua dewan? Atau mungkin...

Tidak. Boboiboy tidak bisa terlalu berharap. Jika harapannya terlalu tinggi, ia takut rasa sakit yang ia rasakan nanti tidak sanggup ia tahan. Tapi... ia ingin berharap. Hanya untuk kali ini saja.

"Um... Yaya, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Boboiboy menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Yaya tepat di kedua iris coklat hangatnya. Orang-orang pernah mengatakan bahwa mata adalah jendela hati, dan Boboiboy ingin melihat apa yang hati Yaya katakan.

"Apa itu?"

"Sebenarnya... apa hubunganmu dengan Kak Taufik. Kalian terlihat akrab." Untuk sekilas Boboiboy melihat Yaya tertegun dengan ucapannya. Dan itu membuatnya semakin takut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami. Hanya sebatas teman saja. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Bohong. Boboiboy tahu ia berbohong karena apa yang ada diantara Yaya dan Taufik adalah hal yang penting bagi Boboiboy.

**oOo**

"Haaa~" Entah yang keberapa kalinya Boboiboy menghela nafasnya hari ini. Pikirannya terlalu penuh oleh berbagai macam masalah. Kakeknya, pelajaran sekolah, klub sepak bola, penjahat yang berkeliaran, dan Yaya. Entah sampai kapan otaknya akan bertahan menghadapi semua masalah ini.

"Kau kenapa Boboiboy? Sedari tadi kau terus saja menghela nafasmu." Tanya Gopal.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang bingung saja tentang rapat klub tempo hari. Aku bingung apa yang harus aku laporkan pada Kak Nico."

"Oh... soal itu. Mudah saja, kau katakan saja apa yang kau catat. Apa susahnya?"

Boboiboy memutar matanya, _jika memang semudah itu. _"Iyelah... Terserah kau saja." ucap Boboiboy sembari membereskan semua buku pelajarannya. Disampingnya Gopal berdiri dengan buku-bukunya yang terikat rapi oleh sebuah tali yang ia pegang.

"Ayo pulang Boboiboy!" Ajak Gopal.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku masih harus memberikan laporanku pada Kak Nico."

"Memangnya hari ini ya?"

"Iya jenius." Jawab Boboiboy sarakastik.

Setelah Gopal berpamitan padanya, Boboiboy pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke ruang klub sepak bola. Saat ia berjalan melewati ruang musik, ia melihat Fang di dalam sana tengah bermain gitar. Ia tidak sendirian, disampingnya ia melihat Ying tengah memperhatikan pergerakan jari Fang diatas senar gitar.

_Mungkin Ying sedang belajar bermain gitar pada Fang._

Seketika ingatannya melayang pada kejadian saat hujan hari itu. Rasa penasaran menghentikan langkah Boboiboy. Untuk yang kedua kaliya ia mencoba menguping pembicaraan seseorang, kakeknya pasti akan kecewa padanya jika ia mengetahui hal ini. Tidak seperti saat itu, kali ini ia tidak dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka karena ruang musik memang dirancang untuk kedap suara. Tapi dari dalam sana ia melihat Ying dengan serius memperhatikan apa yang tengah di ajarkan oleh Fang, dan Fang... seperti hari itu, ia memperhatikan Ying dengan apa yang Boboiboy kenali sebagai rasa kasih sayang. Namun tatapan itu berubah sesaat setelah ia melihat Ying mengangkat sebuah telepon.

Boboiboy segera pergi dari sana, ia tidak bisa mengambil konsekuensi ketahuan oleh kedua teman masa kecilnya itu. Mungkin setelah ia kembali dari ruang klub, ia akan berbicara dengan Fang.

Dari dalam ruang klub ia mendengar beberapa orang tengah bercanda ria. Boboiboy mengetuk pintu tersebut beberapa kali sampai orang yang ada di dalamnya memintanya untuk masuk.

"Oh Boboiboy! Kau mencari Nico ya?" tanya salah satu kakak kelasnya itu. Boboiboy mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Iya. Dimana kak Nico?"

"Nico sedang ada di ruangan kepala sekolah. Katanya kau simpan saja hasil rapat kemarin disini." Titahnya. Boboiboy kembali mengangguk dan memberikan kertas hasil rangkumannya kemarin pada sang kakak kelas dan ia pun meminta izin untuk kembali.

Seperti apa yang ia ucapkan, ia akan mengajak Fang berbincang. Ia berjalan kembali ke ruang musik. beruntung Fang masih belum pergi dari ruang musik, dan saat itu Ying sudah tidak ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang melankolis yang tengah patah hati."

Fang yang saat itu masih sibuk memetik gitarnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Boboiboy. Ia terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suaranya. "Cih! Apa maumu?" tanya Fang kesal.

"Tidak banyak. Hanya ingin sedikit berbincang-bincang denganmu mengenai masalah Ying."

Seketika postur Fang menegang. Sama seperti saat di kafe hari itu. "Apa maksudmu?" Fang menatapnya curiga.

"Aku melihatmu bersama Ying saat hujan lebat hari itu. Kalian berbagi payung kan?"

Sama seperti kejadian di kafe, Fang menarik kerah Boboiboy dan mentap pemuda bertopi jingga itu tajam. "Jangan campuri urusanku." Ucap Fang dingin.

"Heh! Aku tidak tertarik untuk mencampuri urusanmu, tapi urusanmu saat ini melibatkan teman baikku."

Fang masih terdiam. Iris gelap dibalik kacamata bergagang nila itu menatap iris coklatnya. Mencari sebuah candaan atau ledekan di dalam sana tapi yang ia lihat adalah sorot yakin dan serius. Fang pun menghela nafasnya dan melepaskan cengkramannya, ia tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti perkataan Boboiboy.

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpindah tempat? Aku agak sedikit lapar. Hehe." Ucap Boboiboy menghilangkan aura serius dianata mereka. Bukan salah Boboiboy jika ia tidak makan banyak saat istirahat, ini adalah salah laporan rapat yang harus ia selesaikan hari ini.

Boboiboy membawa Fang ke kafe yang sama saat Fang membawanya. Ia memesan dua buah roti isi coklat dan secangkir cappuchino sedangkan Fang seperti biasa memesan donat lobak merahnya dan secangkir latte. Boboiboy memakan rotinya dengan lahap seperti orang yang belum makan selama berhari-hari, membuat Fang menatapnya aneh.

"Apa? Aku lapar."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya terlalu lama bersama Gopal membuatmu bertingkah sepertinya." Ucap Fang dengan nada meremehkan khasnya. Boboiboy hanya memutar matanya, ia sudah terbiasa denga sikap Fang yang bertingkah arogan untuk menutupi sisi lemahnya.

"Terserah kau lah."

Setelah Boboiboy menyelesaikan makannya, ia kembali membuka pembicaraan serius mereka yang tertunda. "Jadi... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu dan Ying?"

Fang mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap ke arah luar jendela sembari menopang dagunya. "Tak banyak. Hanya menghabiskan waktuku di sekolah bersama Ying dan setelah bertahun-tahun bersamannya tiba-tiba aku merasakan perasaan aneh padanya hanya karena sebuah kecelakaan kecil di ruang kelas."

Cerita Fang terdengar tak asing bagi Boboiboy. Entah mengapa Boboiboy merasa bahwa cerita Fang mirip dengan ceritanya. "Kecelakaan kecil?" tanya Boboiboy untuk memastikan teorinya.

"Ya. Hari itu Ying sedang tugas piket dan aku mencoba membantunya tapi tiba-tiba ada gempa dan kami terjatuh. Sisanya aku yakin kau bisa mengira apa yang terjadi."

"Maksudmu? Apa jangan-jangan saat terjatuh kau juga menyadari beberapa hal kecil pada Ying? Sama seperti aku pada Yaya?" tanya Boboiboy. Fang hanya bergumam namun Boboiboy tahu kalau apa yang ia sebutkan tadi adalah benar. "Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

Fang terseyum tipis. "Saat aku tahu kalau aku menyukainya, orang tersebut justru jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Kau tentu tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi kan?"

Boboiboy mengangguk. Jadi itu menjelaskan siapa pria bersurai coklat hari itu. Ia adalah orang yang disukai oleh Ying.

Sungguh ironis. Ia tidak menyangka akan memiliki kisah yang sama dengan rival lamanya ini. Pantas banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa rivalmu jauh lebih mengenalmu dari temanmu.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan Yaya?" tanya Fang tiba-tiba. Kali ini giliran Boboiboy yang hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin. Ada seseorang yang dekat dengannya akhir-akhir ini dan aku merasa ia jauh lebih hebat dariku dalam segala hal." Tutur Boboiboy jujur. Kini Fang menatapnya menyelidik.

"Apa jangan-jangan Yaya menyukainya?"

Boboiboy menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak tahu." Seketika tatapan Taufik yang ia berikan pada Yaya melintas dalam pikirannya. "Tapi aku tahu, orang itu menyukai Yaya, sama sepertiku. Dan mereka... terlihat cocok."

Kedua pemuda itu menghela nafas bersamaan. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. "Kita seperti seorang melankolis yang patah hati."

Boboiboy tidak menyangka berbicara serius dengan Fang jauh lebih membuatnya nyaman dibandingkan denga Gopal atau bahkan Tok Aba. Mungkin karena Fang dapat menjaga rahasianya dengan baik tidak seperti Gopal, atau mungkin karena mereka memiliki umur yang sama tidak seperti kakeknya. Atau mungkin karena pada dasarnya mereka lebih mirip dari yang apa mereka bayangkan.

Setelah berpisah dari Fang, Boboiboy berjalan langsung ke arah kedai kakeknya. Ia sama sekali sedang tidak ingin kembali ke rumahnya dulu. Namun sebelum ia sampa ke kedai kakeknya, ia melihat Yaya sedang kekusahan membawa banyak barang belanjaan di tangannya. Beberapa kali ia menabrak orang yang lewat karena banyaknya belanjaan di kedua tangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Boboiboy menghampirinya.

"Sini aku bantu." Boboiboy pun mengambil hampir semua barang bawaan Yaya dan menyisakan sekantung plastik kecil yang mudah Yaya bawa.

"Terima kasih Boboiboy. Tapi aku bisa bawa setengahnya, kau tidak perlu membawakan semua barang belanjaanku."

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong kau belanja banyak seperti ini memang akan ada apa?" tanya Boboiboy penasaran. Terakhir kali Yaya berlanja banyak seperti ini adalah saat hari bikuit sedunia dan ia tidak yakin jika apa yang dibelinya untuk membuat biskuit. Apalagi dengan daging sapi yang tengah di bawa Yaya

"Nanti malam paman dan bibiku akan datang berkunjung, jadi hari ini aku akan memasak." Jelas Yaya.

"Oh... boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi?"

"Apa itu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu membuat bekal makanmu sendiri. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" pertanyaan yang konyol memang. Tapi Boboiboy tidak bisa menyangkal kalau ia penasaran. Apalagi hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa melihat Yaya di kantin seperti biasanya.

"Um... aku hanya mencoba berhemat saja. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beli." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum manis, semburat merah kembali terlukis tipis di kedua pipinya. Untuk sekali ini Boboiboy berharap ia tidak mendengar bisikan Yaya. "Selain itu... ada seseorang yang mengatakan kalau masakanku enak."

Perasaan tidak nyaman kembali menyelimuti hati Boboiboy. Semburat merah itu, senyum manis itu, dan nadanya saat ia berbisik tadi... Boboiboy tahu bahwa orang yang Yaya maksud adalah orang yang ia sukai. Dan pertanyaan Boboiboy saat ini adalah...

_Siapa orang itu?_

Ia ingin berharap kalau orang itu adalah dirinya. Tapi seperti apa yang telah ia katakan, ia tidak bisa membiarkan harapannya terbang terlalu tinggi. Kemungkinan bagi Yaya untuk menyukainya itu tipis, sedangkan kemungkinan Yaya untuk menyukai Taufik... jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Tanpa sadar mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Yaya. Setelah menyimpan semua barang belanjaan Yaya, ia berpamitan pada sang gadis berkerudung merah jambut itu.

"Boboiboy!" Panggilan dari Yaya menghentikan langkahnya. "Um... nanti malam aku akan mengirimkan masakanku untukmu. Sebagai tanda terima kasih." Boboiboy tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa dapat berkata apapun. Yaya membalas senyumnya dengan senyum manisnya. Sebelum gadis itu masuk ia kembali mengucapkan. "Terima kasih." Pada Boboiboy.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke kedai kakeknya, ia tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum. Orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya bahkan menatapnya aneh tapi Boboiboy tidak peduli itu. Ia merasa sangat senang. Ia ingin berteriak. Ia ingin melompat. Ia ingin menari. Ia ingin menyanyi. Ia ingin dunia tahu bahwa saat ini ia merasa sangat senang.

Senyum manis itu. Dan ucapannya tadi. Walaupun Yaya mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengirimkan masakannya sebagai rasa terima kasih, tetap saja itu membuat Boboiboy senang.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, Yaya."

**oOo**

**TBC**

**oOo**

***Notulen : Orang yang bertugas untuk mencatat jalannya rapat dan membuat hasil akhir dari rapat tersebut (Kalau-kalau ada yang gak tahu)**

**A/N: YEAAAAY! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Seperti yang sudah saya katakan di chapter sebelumnya, maka chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir. Dan saya sendiri tidak tahu kapan saya dapat mempublishnya.**

**Jadi bagaimana chapter ini? Apa sudah memuaskan? Atau masih kurang? Dan seperti biasanya, semua karakternya OOC banget. Apalagi Fang sama Boboiboy. Maafkan mama karena membuat kalian berdua bergalau ria #plak. Dan soal masakan Yaya yang enak itu memang nyata, ada di video yang special idul fitri. Dan disana masakannya itu rasanya enak walaupun biskutnya itu... 'not so good' #dihajaryaya**

**Untuk kali ini pun saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca, mereview, mem-fav, mem-follow fanfic ini. Karena dukungan kalian semua lah saya dapat membuat chapter ini. Thank you very much. You all are amazing as always.**

**For last**

**If you don't mind**

**Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fall in love?**

**Boboiboy ©****Animonsta**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Grown up Boboiboy, and more**

**oOo**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**oOo**

**I'll wait for you. Because i kn****o****w how hard it is to fall in love with you.**

**oOo**

Sebuah kebohongan besar jika Boboiboy tidak merasa gelisah. Kedekatan antara Taufik dan Yaya mulai terlihat tidak wajar di mata Boboiboy. Sang ketua dewan yang terkenal di kalangan murid perempuan itu selalu mampir ke ruang kelasnya dan menjemput Yaya dengan berbagai alasan. Karena Yaya ini lah, Yaya itu lah, dan Yaya sendiri tidak merasa keberatan dengan sikap baik Taufik yang terlalu mencolok itu.

Gopal yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan Boboiboy yang selalu memintanya untuk pulang terlebih dahulu itu memilih untuk pulang duluan. Ia tidak ingin mendapat penolakan lagi dari Boboiboy. Sedangkan Boboiboy sendiri merasa senang karena kawan baiknya itu begitu pengertian padanya, dan sepertinya ia juga tidak curiga pada tingkah Boboiboy akhir-akhir ini.

Hari ini seperti biasa Taufik datang menjemput Yaya dan sebuah kebetulan besar karena hari ini pun Boboiboy sedang ada tugas piket. Jadilah ia memiliki alasan saat ketua dewan itu bertanya apa yang tengah ia lakukan di kelas bersama Yaya, sang ketua kelas, di saat jam pulang sekolah seperti ini.

Setelah mereka berdua berjalan pergi, Boboiboy segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan mulai mengikuti mereka berdua secara diam-diam. Boboiboy sempat mengira kalau mereka berdua akan masuk ruang dewan tapi justru ia dibawa ke perpustakaan sekolah.

_Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?_

Boboiboy terus memperhatikan mereka berdua dalam diam sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kehadiran kakak kelasnya yang sedari tadi melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Boboiboy?"

Panggilan dari Nico sang ketua klub sepak bola mengagetkan Boboiboy. Beruntung pengalamannya bertarung melawan alien hijau berkepala kotak membuatnya terbiasa dengan serangan kejutan dan ia berhasil mengontrol reaksinya. Ia melihat ke arah sang ketua dewan dan Yaya, takut-takut mereka menyadari kehadirannya tapi sepertinya mereka terlalu fokus pada apa yang tengah mereka lakukan untuk menyadari hal aneh yang terjadi di sekitar mereka.

"Kau mengagetkanku kak!"

"Bukan salahku, ok!" Nico pun duduk di samping Boboiboy dan menyimpan buku-buku fisika yang tenah di bawanya. "Kau sendiri yang daritadi bersikap aneh. Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?"

Boboiboy akan menjawabnya dengan senormal mungkin namun ia ingat aka satu hal. Nico adalah teman baik Taufik. Mungkin ia mengetahui sesuatu tentang pemuda bersurai gelap itu.

"Kakak dekat dengan Ketua dewan kan?" Nico mengangguk. "Um... sebenarnya Kak Taufik itu orang yang seperti apa?"

Raut wajah Nico berubah drastis. Ia yang sepertinya menyadari keberadaan Taufik yang tak jauh dari mereka. Sang ketua klub sepak bola itu kemudian menatap Boboiboy dan Taufik bergantian. Tak lama ia menggeser kursinya, menjauh dari Boboiboy dengan langkah teratur.

"Kakak kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy walaupun sepertinya ia sudah dapat menerka apa yang ada dalam pikiran ketua klub sepak bola itu.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu." Setelah Boboiboy mengangguk, Nico pun melanjutkan kalimatnya yang hampir membuat Boboiboy memukul kepala sang ketua klub jika ia tidak ingat akan tata krama. "Kau itu masih _lurus _kan?"

"Aku masih _sangat lurus _kak!"

Nico mengelus dadanya lega. "Baguslah. Tapi kenapa kau ingin tahu soal Taufik?" tanyanya sembari kembali mendekat pada Boboiboy.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja, kak! Hampir semua murid perempuan di kelasku selalu membicarakannya." Terang Boboiboy dengan tambahan kebohongan di akhir kalimatnya.

Nico mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Jika kita membicarakan Taufik pada masa ini, mungkin kau bisa mendeskripsikan dia sebagai seorang pria idaman. Paras yang tampan, nilai yang bagus, sikap yang ramah dan sopan, bijaksana, selain itu ia juga jago karate." Nico menjeda perkatannya. Matanya menerawang jauh, mengingat masa lalunya yang mungkin sangat konyol hingga menghasilkan sebuah senyum di paras manisnya. "Tapi ia tidak lah baik sedari lahir kau tahu. Dulu ia kerap kali membolos sekolah, tidak mengerjakan tugas, ia juga tempramental bahkan ia berani melawan pada guru. Tidak banyak yang berani dekat dengannya, bahkan untuk menyapanya pun tidak ada yang mau –yeah... terkecuali aku." Tambahnya dengan bangga.

"Kalau begitu... apa yang membuatnya menjadi dia yang sekarang?" tanya Boboiboy penasaran.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya _siapa_ yang membuatnya menjadi dirinya yang sekarang. Dulu ia pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa ada seseorang yang membuatnya ingin berubah. Ia tidak pernah menceritakan secara detail tentang orang itu padaku, tapi siapapun itu aku berterima kasih padanya." jelasnya. Ia melirik ke arah dimana Boboiboy duduk tapi ia hanya dihadapkan dengan bangku kosong. "Kemana anak itu?"

**oOo**

Setelah mendengar cerita dari Nico entah mengapa Boboiboy memutuskan untuk keluar dari perpustakaan. Aktivitasnya untuk menyelidiki Taufik dan Yaya terlupakan begitu saja. Boboiboy hanya berjalan tak tentu arah di sekolah.

Cerita tentang masa lalu Taufik. Orang yang membuatnya menjadi berubah. Tatapan pemuda itu pada Yaya. Semua itu bagaikan sebuah petunjuk yang menuntun Boboiboy pada kesimpulan yang selalu ia terka beberapa hari ini. Boboiboy memang masih belum dapat memastikannya tapi ia yakin akan satu hal.

Orang yang disebutkan oleh Nico adalah Yaya.

Pertanyaannya kali ini adalah... apa Yaya mengetahui hal ini?

Tanpa Boboiboy sadari langkahnya membawa Boboboi keluar dari sekolah. Karena sudah terlanjur keluar ia memilih untuk lanjut pulang saja. Tidak mungkin kan kalau ia harus kembali masuk hanya untuk membuntuti teman masa kecilnya itu?

Boboiboy terus berjalan. Mugkin sebaiknya ia pergi ke kedai Tok Aba saja. Selain karena di rumahnya ia hanya akan menemukan keheningan, setidaknya dengan membantu kakeknya ia akan bisa sedikit mengalihkan pikirannya tentang Yaya dan Taufik. Namun seolah takdir tidak berhenti bermain-main dengannya, saat di perjalanan ia justru berpapasan dengan Fang.

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi? Apa kau tidak bosan melihatku di kelas?" tanya Fang kesal. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia memang terlihat lebih tempramental dari sebelumnya.

Boboiboy memutar matanya jengah. Ia sedang tidak ingin beradu mulut dengan Fang tapi ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan pemuda berkacama ini terus menyalahkannya atas sesuatu yang tidak ia perbuat.

"Kau pikir aku mau apa terus-terusan berpapasan denganmu? Aku hanya ingin ke kedai Tok Aba. Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Terserah aku kan mau berada dimana saja."

Kedua pemuda itu saling menatap geram. Tangan Boboiboy telah bersiap dengan aliran listriknyanya dan Fang sendiri pun telah bersiap dengan bayangan hitam di tangannya. Namun tanpa di duga Fang terlebih dahulu menetralkan kekuatannya.

Matanya membulat kemudian mencoba fokus pada apa yang ada di belakang Boboiboy. Karena penasaran Boboiboy pun berbalik. Disana ia melihat seorang pemuda bersurai coklat berantakan.

Itu adalah pemuda yang saat itu bersama Ying. Dan ia tidak sendirian. Ia bersama dengan seorang gadis bersurai hitam sebahu. Gadis itu memeluk lengan pemuda itu dengan mesra.

Boboiboy kembali menatap Fang. Matanya menyalak penuh amarah. Tangannya mengepal dengan bayangan hitam mengelilinginya. Boboiboy tahu apa yang membuatnya marah dan ia tahu apa yang mungkin akan Fang lakukan.

"Kalau kau berpikiran untuk menyerangnya dengan kuasa bayangmu maka kau sama rendahnya dengan orang itu. "

Bayangan di sekeliling Fang masih belum menghilang. Ia sepertinya terlalu marah untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Boboiboy tidak bisa menyalahkan Fang atas hal tersebut. Lagipula siapa yang tidak akan marah saat orang yang kau pikir akan mampu membahagiakan orang kau sukai justru menusuknya dari belakang?

Tapi bukannya menyerang pemuda tersebut, Fang justru mengeluarkan elang bayangnya dan terbang menjauh. Kemungkinan Fang untuk menyerang pemuda itu masih sangat tinggi, karena itulah Boboiboy berubah menjadi Boboiboy taufan dan mengikuti Fang.

Elang bayang di hadapannya terus terbang. Dari kejauhan Boboiboy dapat melihat kalau Fang tengah mencari sesuatu. Ia terus mengedarkan padangannya ke bawah hingga elang itu berhenti tepat di dekat sebuah pohon yang cukup besar yang berada jauh di dalam sebuah hutan. Dengan perlahan Fang turun dari elanganya seolah ia tidak ingin ada siapapun yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Boboiboy pun mengikutinya diam-diam.

Fang berjalan ke arah pohon besar tersebut –atau lebih tepatnya pada sebuah lubang kecil yang tercipta dari akar-akar besarnya. Lubang itu cukup kecil, mungkin hanya bisa dimasuki oleh satu orang saja. Fang berjongkok di depan lubang tersebut, menutupi apa –atau mungkin siapa yang ada di dalam ruang tersebut.

Boboiboy memang tidak bisa melihat siapa yang ada di dalam lubang tersebut tapi ia punya hipotesa mengenai siapa orang tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana?" Fang bertanya pada orang yang ada di dalam lubang tersebut. tapi tak ada jawaban berarti. Ia hanya diam walau samar-samar terdengar isak tangis di dalam sana. Fang menghela nafasnya. "Kau ini masih tetap keras kepala ya? Terserah kau saja lah."

Fang membalikan tubuhnya. Kini ia memunggungi lubang tersebut. Ia tidak meninggalkan tempat tersebut, ia justru duduk bersila sembari menatap langit yang terbingkai daun-daun pohon besar tersebut. Seolah menunggu orang itu untuk keluar dengan sendirinya.

Dengan hati-hati Boboiboy bergerak mencoba mencari sudut pandang yang lebih baik. Ia tidak ingin kalau Fang mengetahui keberadaannya. Apalagi mungkin ini adalah tempat yang hanya diketahui oleh Fang dan orang yang berada dalam lubang tersebut jika mengingat jarak tempat ini dari pemukiman.

Tak lama sosok dalam lubang tersebut keluar. Seperti apa yang Boboiboy perkirakan, sosok itu adalah teman masa kecilnya yang lain. Ying.

Fang masih belum membalikan tubuhnya walaupun sepertinya ia sudah menyadari kehadiran Ying. Gadis dengan kacama bulat itu secara megejutkan menyenderkan kepalanya pada punggung besar Fang. "Laki-laki itu bodoh!" ucapnya pelan. Fang hanya menggumam sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku benci mereka!"

"Aku tahu."

Tangan mungil Ying kemudian meremas seragam sekolah Fang seolah ia ingin menumpahkan setiap rasa kesal dan kecewanya pada remasan itu. Kemudian ia pun menangis.

Tak ingin menjadi pengganggu Boboiboy pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut. Ia terbang ke kedai Tok Aba. Walaupun Boboiboy masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti dengan situasi Fang dan Ying tapi untuk saat ini mungkin ia hanya dapat mengatakan. "Good luck, Fang." Dalam hatinya.

**oOo**

Tanpa terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Itu artinya sekitar satu jam lagi kedai tutup. Atoknya sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu dengan Ochobot. Ia berkata punggungnya sakit.

Boboiboy bersiap-siap membereskan setiap peralatan di kedai. Selain karena taman ini sudah terlihat sepi, Boboiboy pun sudah sangat kelelahan.

Di tengah-tengah membereskan gelas-gelas yang telah terpakai tiba-tiba Yaya muncul. "Hai Boboiboy!"

"UWAAA!" hampir saja gelas yang ia pegang jatuh kalau saja refleksnya tidak cepat. "Kau mengagetkanku Yaya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Yaya terkikik geli melihat ekpresi marah Boboiboy. "Maaf. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan makanan ini saja. aku yang membuatnya loh!" Yaya menyerahkan dua kotak makanan pada Boboiboy. "Ngomong-ngomong mana Atokmu?"

"Dia sudah pulang duluan. Katanya punggungnya sakit lagi." Jelas Boboiboy. Yaya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu aku harus membuatkannya biskuitku. Mungkin dengan begitu dia akan merasa lebih baik."

"Tidak usah Yaya! Kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Mungkin lebih baik kau membuatkannya salad sayur atau buah atau semacamnya, kudengar itu bagus untuk punggung." Usul Boboiboy. Walaupun Boboiboy menyukai gadis dengan hijab pink ini tapi ia tahu benar dampak apa yang akan diberikan biskuit buatannya. Dan ia tidak ingin kakeknya masuk rumah sakit karenanya.

Yaya menundukan kepalanya sedih. "Baiklah... kalau begitu besok aku akan buatkan salad buah untuk Atokmu."

Karena tidak ingin melihat Yaya terus bersedih, Boboiboy pun membuka kotak makanan yang diberikan Yaya tadi. Di dalam sana terdapat nasi kari khas india. Perut Boboiboy langsung berteriak minta diisi saat melihatnya, membuat Yaya terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Woaah... boleh aku memakannya sekarang?"

"Tentu."

Tanpa basa-basi Boboiboy pun melahap nasi kari itu. Yaya tersenyum memperhatikan Boboiboy yang begitu lahap memakan masakannya. Menyadari kebodohannya, Boboiboy pun tersenyum canggung. "Um... kau makan bersamaku?"

"Tidak usah, aku sudah makan tadi. Ngomong-ngomong... bagaimana? Enak tidak?"

Boboiboy mengangguk antusias. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Yaya. "Sangat enak! Kalau saja aku bisa memakannya setiap hari, pasti lebih terbaik." Candanya disertai dengan tredmark andalannya.

Yaya kembali terkikik geli. "Kalau kau mau aku bisa memasakannya setiap hari untukmu."

Seketika setelah mendengar itu, Boboiboy tersedak. Ia menepuk dadanya kuat-kuat. Dengan cepat Yaya memberikannya segelas air putih.

Setelah tenang ia kembali tersenyum kikuk. "Tidak usah repot-repot Yaya. Aku bercanda saja." tolak Boboiboy walaupun hatinya berteriak kesal karena menolak tawaran langka tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang tidak mau. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya! Bye!" Yaya pun terbang kembali ke rumahnya karena itulah cara tercepat untuk pulang.

Setelah Yaya pergi Boboiboy mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya sendiri di meja kedai. "Kenapa. Aku. Menolaknya!" Boboiboy menghela nafasnya. Percuma ia melukai dirinya sendiri, itu tidak akan bisa menarik kembali kata-katanya. Lebih baik Boboiboy segera menghabiskan makanannya dan membereskan kedainya, setelah itu pulang dan memberikan sekotak lagi makanan dari Yaya untuk Atoknya.

_Tapi... kenapa Yaya menawarkan hal seperti itu padaku ya?_

**oOo**

Hari ini Boboiboy bertugas untuk membersikan ruang klub bersama Gopal dan Iwan. Gopal bertugas menyapu ruangan, Iwan bertugas membereskan peralatan di ruang klub sedangkan Boboiboy bertugas membuang sampah. Setelah semua sampah terkumpul, Boboiboy segera membawanya ke belakang sekolah untuk di buang. Ia tidak menyangka akan melihat sosok sang ketua dewan di tengah perjalannya. Dan ia tidak sendirian. Lagi-lagi ia bersama dengan Yaya.

Boboiboy berusaha untuk mengabaikan mereka berdua namun ketika kedua orang itu berhenti rasa penasaran Boboiboy juga menghentikan langkahnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar Taufik berkata.

"Kau tahu, kau gadis yang luar biasa. Aku selalu kagum padamu."

"Maksud kakak?"

Taufik tersenyum lembut. "Aku menyukaimu."

Seketika waktu terasa berhenti bagi Boboiboy. Selama ini dugaannya benar. Taufik menyukai Yaya. Boboiboy kemudian mengalihakan pandangannya pada Yaya. Gadis itu terlihat shock, walaupun hanya semburat tipis, ia melihat kedua pipi Yaya memerah.

Ia tidak ingin mengetahui apa yang akan Yaya jawab, karena itulah ia segera berubah menjadi Halilitar dan berlari pergi. Melupakan kantung sampah yang seharusnya ia buang.

Ia kemudian berhenti tepat di ruang musik. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya berhenti disini tapi begitu melihat ruangan itu kosong, tanpa pikir panjang Boboiboy masuk ke dalam. Gopal dan yang lainnya pasti akan mencarinya tapi ia tidak peduli. Untuk saat ini yang ia inginkan adalah ketenangan. Untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di dadanya.

**oOo**

Boboiboy tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berdiam diri di ruang musik. Beberapa kali Gopal mencoba menghubunginya tapi dengan cepat ia matikan handphonenya. Ia bahkan merejeck semua panggilan yang yang ia terima lewat jam kuasanya. Pikirannya kacau. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia tidak bisa fokus hingga ia sendiri tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka rivalku adalah orang yang lemah seperti ini."

Boboiboy segera menengok saat mendengar suara yang terasa familiar ini. Di sampingnya duduk sosok pemuda yang tidak pernah Boboiboy sangka akan ia temui secepat ini. "Kak Taufik? A-apa yang kakak lakukan disini?"

Bukannya menjawab, sang ketua dewan justru menyeringai tanpa melirik pada Boboiboy. "Heh. Aku tidak menyangka kalah pada orang sepertimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hanya karena kau punya kekuatan aneh, jangan berpikir kalau aku jadi tidak menyadari keberadaanmu tadi."

Boboiboy membulatkan matanya. _Apa jangan-jangan saat sang ketua dewan menyatakan perasaannya ia sengaja ingin Boboiboy mendengarnya?_

"Dulu aku adalah seorang berandalan sejati, seperti apa yang Nico katakan padamu. Tapi..." Taufik tersenyum mengingat masa lalu yang terasa indah dimatanya itu. "Semenjak Yaya membantuku lari dari pertarungan nekatku hari itu, aku ingin berubah. Aku ingin menjadi sepertinya." Taufik kini terkikik geli. "Kau tahu, ia menceramahiku selama satu jam penuh tanpa tahu kalau aku adalah kakak kelasnya sendiri."

Boboiboy hanya diam mendengarkan. Ia memang penasaran dengan kisah sang ketua dewan tapi dalam hatinya ia sendiri bingung. _Apa alasan sang ketua dewan memberitahukan kisahnya pada Boboiboy?_

"Kupikir saat aku bertemu lagi dengannya aku hanya akan mengaguminya sebagai sosok pahlawanku tapi dugaanku salah. Ia adalah gadis yang luar biasa, dan tanpa aku sadari... aku jatuh cinta padanya." seketika senyum Taufik memudar. Ia menatap Boboiboy. "Aku iri padamu. Seberapa besarpun rasa sukaku padanya tidak akan mengubah tatapannya padaku. Ia tidak akan bisa menatapku seperti ia menatapmu." Dan setelah itu Taufik pun berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Meninggalakan Boboiboy yang hanya bisa terdiam berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan diucapkan oleh Taufik.

_Apa maksudnya?_

Jam tangannya tiba-tiba kembali berbunyi. Kali ini Boboiboy segera mengangkatnya dan wajah khawatir Yaya terpampang dalam sebuah hologram disana.

"Kau dimana Boboiboy? Kami semua mengkhawatirkamu. Gopal bilang kau tidak mengangkat panggilannya."

"Maaf. Aku akan segera kesana." Lalu Boboiboy pun memutus panggilan Yaya tanpa mempedulikan apa yang akan dikatakan Yaya selanjutnya.

Boboiboy keluar dari ruang musik. Ia berjalan lemas menuju ke ruang klub. Tak disangka di tengah perjalanan ia melihat Yaya berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah marah. Boboiboy menundukan kepalanya, bersiap mendapatkan omelan dari Yaya tapi yang ia dapat justru sebuah pukulan lemah di dadanya.

Yaya menundukan kepalanya. Walau hanya sekilas ia melihat tubuh mungil Yaya bergetar. "Dasar bodoh! Kau mengkhawatirkan kami tahu. Kenapa kau merejeck semua panggilan kami bodoh?!"

"Maaf."

"Kau menghilang begitu saja selama berjam-jam. Handphonemu mati, kau juga tidak menjawab panggilan di jammu. Kupikir terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Maaf." Boboiboy ingin sekali memeluk gadis di hadapannya ini, menenangkannya, berkata bahwa ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya dan semuanya baik-baik saja tapi ia tidak punya hak untuk melakukan hal itu. Boboiboy hanya dapat mengelus lembut kepalanya dan berkata. "Maaf aku mengkhawatirkan kalian."

**oOo**

Sudah berjam-jam Boboiboy melamun di kamarnya. Ochobot telah terlelap beberapa menit yang lalu. Terlalu bosan mencoba berbincang dengan Boboiboy dan Terlalu lelah dengan pekerjannya. Kadang Boboiboy tidak mengerti dengan cara kerja robotnya itu. Baginya ia lebih terlihat seperti manusia daripada robot –walaupun tidak semanusia probe.

Pikiran Boboiboy melayang pada kejadian sore tadi. Cerita Taufik. Itulah yang mengganggu pikirannya. Selain itu...

_"Aku iri padamu. Seberapa besarpun rasa sukaku padanya tidak akan mengubah tatapannya padaku. ia tidak akan bisa menatapku seperti ia menatapmu."_

_Apa maksud dari kata-kata itu?_

Boboiboy sungguh tidak bisa diam dan tidur begitu saja. Pikirannya kacau. Ia ingin kepastian. Ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir jerih dan merangkai setiap petunjuk yang ia dapat menjadi sebuah kesimpulan pasti. Ia harus menemui Yaya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Boboiboy pun berubah menjadi Taufan dan terbang ke rumah Yaya. Ia mengetuk jendela kamar Yaya ragu. Takut-takut jika gadis dengan hijab pink itu sudah terlelap. Tapi Boboiboy menghela nafas lega saat mendengar suara lembut Yaya.

"Siapa disana?"

"Ini aku. Boboiboy."

"Oh... tunggu sebentar." Tak lama Yaya pun membuka jendelanya. "Ada apa Boboiboy? Tumben kau kemari semalam ini?"

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Boboiboy takut. Yaya menggelegkan kepalaya.

"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Um... boleh kita berbicara sebentar." Yaya baru akan membalasnya namun dengan cepat Boboiboy memotongnya. "Tidak disini. Apa kau bisa ikut denganku?"

Setelah Yaya mengangguk, Boboiboy pun menuntun Yaya menuju ke atap rumahnya. Selain karena ia tidak ingin orang melihatnya dan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, berbicara di tempat yang sejuk –mungkin sedikit dingin- dapat membantu Boboiboy berpikir lebih jernih.

"Um... mungkin ini terdengar mendadak dan terlalu ikut camput urusanmu tapi..." Boboiboy menatap Yaya ragu, ia takut jika Yaya akan menatapnya aneh namun tak ada tanda-tanda itu di paras manisnya. "Sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dan ketua dewan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak ada apapun diantara-"

"Aku melihat ketua dewan menyatakan perasaannya padamu."

Seketika Yaya terdiam. Jika boleh jujur Boboiboy ingin pergi saja dan menganggap bahwa perkataannya tadi hanya bercanda tapi jika ia terus seperti itu maka selamanya ia akan terjebak dalam gelapnya rasa ketidak tahuan.

"Apa kau berpikir kalau kami... um... berpacaran?" tanya Yaya. Dengan ragu Boboiboy menganggukan kepalanya. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin mengetahui hubungan kami?"

Boboiboy menundukan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan langsung Yaya. "Karena aku suka padamu." Ucap Boboiboy tanpa pikir panjang. Persetan dengan konsekuensi atau semacamnya. Ia hanya ingin tahu, ia hanya ingin sebuah kepastian.

Tak ada jawaban dari Yaya. Rasa penasaran membuat Boboiboy melirik pada sang gadis, namun ia tidak bisa berkata apapun saat melihat wajah gadis tersebut. Berbeda dengan reaksinya saat Taufik mengatakan perasaannya, gadis itu terlihat lebih terkejut dan wajahnya... sangat merah. Jika ini adalah sebuah animasi jepang maka wajah gadis itu sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Yaya memeluk lututnya. Ia meneggelamkan kepalaya di balik kedua lututnya tersebut. Ia bergumam sesuatu yang tidak dapat Boboiboy tangkap dengan jelas.

"Yaya?"

"Kami tidak punya hubungan apapun." Ucap Yaya tiba-tiba. Ia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya tapi nadanya terlalu serius untuk dianggap sebuah candaan. "Ia memang mengatakan suka padaku tapi itu bukan berarti aku menerimanya."

Rasa berat di dadanya perlahan menghilang. Seolah ada secercah cahaya harapan yang menerangi hati gelapnya. "Jadi kau..."

"Aku memang menyukai kak Taufik, tapi hanya sebatas teman."

Boboiboy tidak dapat menahan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. Ia benar-benar senang. Ia ingin melompat dan ingin terbang berputar-putar. Ia ingin berteriak kalau saat ini ia merasa lega. Tapi seketika ia ingat akan satu hal... pernyataannya tadi.

"Jadi... kalau kau memang menolaknya, bagaimana denganku?"

Yaya mengangkat wajahnya, semburat merah itu masih terlukis di wajahnya cantiknya. Ia tersenyum. "Sebelum aku menjawabnya... aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau sanggup menungguku?"

_Menunggu? Untuk apa?_

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yaya mengalihkan pandangannya pada bulan yang saat itu bersinar cerah. Ia tersenyum sendu. Untuk sekilas Boboiboy berpikiran bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini akan pergi jauh –jauh sekali. "Beberapa minggu lalu aku ditawari oleh sekolah untuk menjadi perwakilan pertukaran pelajar."

Boboiboy terdiam. Ia mencoba berpikir tenang dan mencerna apa yang tengah coba Yaya sampaikan. "Untuk berapa lama?"

"Dua tahun. Aku akan kembali sebulan sebulan sebelum upacara kelulusan."

Kedua remaja itu terdiam. Boboiboy berusaha berpikir tenang. Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Jika perhitungannya tidak salah, kemungkinan besar Yaya akan berangkat saat mereka naik kelas nanti.

Boboiboy masih belum mendapat jawaban atas penyataannya tapi Yaya sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda penolakan. "Dua tahun ya? Itu artinya aku akan jomblo selama masa masa sekolah menengah atasku ya?"

Yaya menatapnya terkejut. "Apa kau..."

"Apa menurutmu aku adalah orang yang mudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang?" ucap Boboiboy serius. Yaya justru terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Boboiboy.

"Entahlah."

Boboiboy terdiam tapi tak lama ia pun ikut tertawa setelah menyadari pernyataan konyolnya. Ia pun tersenyum jahil pada sang gadis berhijab pink tersebut. "Kalau begitu apa kau mau mengetesku?" dan mereka pun tertawa bersama. Sesuatu yang sudah jarang sekali terjadi.

Setelah puas tertawa dan menetralkan deru nafasnya, Boboiboy kembali bertanya. "Apa alasan kenapa kau selalu membuat bekal sendiri adalah karena kau akan pergi?"

Yaya mengangguk. "Aku ingin terus memasak untuk keluargaku karena selama dua tahun kemungkinan besar aku tidak akan bisa kembali."

Boboiboy menggumam mengerti. Ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Oya, apa tawaranmu soal nasi kari itu masih berlaku?"

Yaya mengerja-ngejapkan mataya lucu, "Um... maksudmu yang waktu malam itu?"

"Yup. Apa aku masih bisa mengambilnya?"

"Entahlah...menurutmu?"

Boboiboy memegang dagunya seolah tengah berpikir. "Menurutku masih bisa! Kalau begitu mulai besok aku akan memberi tahu Atok kalau kau akan membuatkanmu bekal makan siang."

"Hey! Aku tidak mengatakan iya."

"Tapi kau juga tidak mengatakan _tidak._ Oh! Kau pernah bilang kalau ada seseorang yang mengatakan kalau masakanmu enak, dan aku juga sering melihat wajahmu merona saat membicarakan orang tersebut," Boboiboy menyeringai jahil pada Yaya "Apa orang itu aku?".

Secara mengejutkan Yaya terbang menjauh dari Boboiboy, memasuki kamarnya sembari berteriak. "Aku mau pulang."

"HEY! Aku hanya bercanda tadi! YAYA!" Boboiboy mencoba menahan Yaya tapi gerakannya terlalu lambat, Yaya sudah terlebih dahulu masuk dan menutup jendela kamarnya. Boboiboy hanya dapat menghela nafasnya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "_Bad move."_

Malam itu Boboiboy tidur dengan perasaan tenang. Tak ada lagi rasa risau dan gundah. Ia memimpikan dirinya, sosok gadis manis dengan hijab pink khasnya dan sebuah piknik kecil di taman bunga.

**oOo**

Paginya seperti apa yang Boboiboy minta, Yaya datang ke rumahnya dan memberikan sekotak makanan untuknya. Boboiboy tentunya menerima kotak tersebut dengan senang.

Hari-harinya berjalan lancar. Ia kembali dapat fokus untuk belajar. Ia kembali dapat bermain sepak bola seperti biasanya. Bahkan hampir setiap hari Yaya memberikannya bekal makan siang –walau terkadang isinya hanya biskuit buatannya saja.

Walaupun tak ada pernyataan terang-terangan kalau mereka berpacaran, Boboiboy yakin bahwa mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama. Dan Boboiboy tahu bahwa ia tidak akan mungkin melepaskan gadis dengan hijab pink itu dengan mudah. Walaupun mereka akan terpisah lama, Boboiboy yakin bahwa ia bisa mempertahankan perasannya pada Yaya.

Ia yakin akan hal tersebut karena baginya jatuh cinta bukanlah hal yang mudah. Apalagi jika jatuh cinta pada teman masa kecil sendiri. Tapi untuk saat ini... ia hanya perlu menikmati kebersamaannya dengan gadis yang ia cintai kan?

**oOo**

**FIN**

**oOo**

**A/N: It's finally over. Sebenernya saya niatanya post tadi pagi tapi tiba-tiba temen saya dateng dan saya jadi lupa buat ngelanjutnya. Hehehe... And as you see, fail end. Saya bingung harus ngasih ending yang kayak gimana. Jujur saja, saya yakin kalau Yaya itu bukan tipe orang yang akan secara blak-blakan ngomong kalau ia lagi pacaran. Jadilah endingnya gak jelas seperti ini.**

**Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian? Tolong beri saya kritik dan saran agar dapat menulis dengan lebih baik lagi.**

**OH! And anyway, i actually thinking about making a side story about Fang and Ying... What do you think? Should i make it or not?**

**Okay for last, thank you very much for everyone who read, review, follow, and favourite this story. I'm so happy that there was some people who didn't mind wasting their time reading my story. See you on my next story.**

**For last**

**If you don't mind**

**Review please?**


	4. Special story

**Fall in love?**

**By Chocolate Bubbletea**

Boboiboy © Animonsta

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Grown Up Boboiboy, and more.**

**oOo**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**oOo**

**Special Story**

**oOo**

Banyak hal yang tersembunyi. Tidak semua hal dapat diceritakan pada semua orang. Kadang kala ada satu atau dua hal yang perlu kau sembunyikan –bahkan dari teman terbaikmu sendiri. Hal itu pun berlaku untuk Yaya.

Terpisah dari Ying selama tiga tahun karena memasuki sekolah yang berbeda tidak membuat hubungan mereka merenggang. Gadis _Chinesse_ itu masih tetap menjadi kawan baiknya. Mereka masih sering membandingkan hasil ujian mereka jika saling bertemu satu sama lain. Rasanya Yaya tidak yakin dapat menemukan seseorang yang dapat ia jadikan kawan baik selain Ying, yang dapat saling berbagi cerita dengannya. Tapi walaupun ia adalah teman baik Yaya, ada satu hal yang tidak bisa ia ceritakan pada Ying seberapa besarpun rasa percaya yang ia miliki pada gadis berkacamata bulat itu.

Boboiboy.

Ya. Pemuda dengan topi dinosaurus berwarna jingga. Pemuda yang telah menjadi temannya selama empat tahun terakhir. Pemuda yang entah sejak kapan selalu mencuri perhatiannya.

Terakhir kali Yaya ingat, Boboiboy hanyalah seorang anak lelaki pecinta sepak bola yang secara kebetulan menjadi super hero. Ia tak lebih dari seorang anak lelaki yang senang menolong orang namun masih memiliki sifat kekanakan dalam dirinya –walaupun keadaan selalu memaksanya menjadi dewasa. Secara fisik laki-laki memang lebih mudah tumbuh daripada perempuan, tapi Yaya tidak ingat sejak kapan anak lelaki itu berubah menjadi seorang pemuda yang penuh karisma seperti sekarang.

Boboiboy masih tetap menjadi seseorang yang senang menolong orang lain –bahkan ia kerap kali harus mengabaikan egonya, terbukti saat ia dengan santainya memberikan jaketnya pada Yaya padahal saat itu angin berhembus sangat kencang dan udara benar-benar dingin. Tapi Yaya merasakan ada sesuatau yang berbeda dari sikap Boboiboy dan reaksinya pada perlakuan Boboiboy saat itu.

Hangatnya suhu tubuh sang pemuda yang masih tertinggal di jaketnya, wangi khas tubuhnya, ukuran jaketnya yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuh kecilnya... silahkan panggil Yaya sebagai seorang maniak atau apapun itu karena saat itu entah mengapa ia menyukainya. Ia bahkan lupa untuk mengembalikannya pada sang pemuda jika saja saat itu Ying tidak menanyakan mengapa ia memakai jaket Boboiboy.

Yaya menghela nafasnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini. Sudah tiga kali sejak pagi ini ia memikirkan Boboiboy. Dan entah sudah berapa kali ia memikirkan pemuda itu semenjak kemping sekolah hari itu.

Tugasnya sebagai anggota dewan siswa memang membantunya melupakan Boboiboy untuk sejenak, tapi begitu ia tak sengaja melihat siluet pemuda itu ia selalu saja memikirkan betapa Boboiboy tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang luar biasa. Seperti saat ini, Yaya bertugas mengambil berkas-berkas yang terletak di ruang guru. Saat ia berjalan di koridor ia melihat Boboiboy tengah bermain sepak bola dengan serius di lapangan dari balik jendela. Pemuda itu terlihat senang. Yaya tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut tersenyum saat Boboiboy mencetak gol ke gawang kakak kelasnya.

"Kenapa kau berdiam diri disini?" suara seseorang dari belakangnya mengagetkan Yaya hingga ia menjatuhkan semua berkas di tangannya. Yaya menengok ke arah orang tersebut dan menemukan sosok sang ketua dewan, dengan bekas memerah berbentuk bulat di wajahnya.

"Um... kak, wajah kakak..."

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas. Sebaiknya kita bereskan saja berkas-berkas ini dan segera ke ruang dewan."

Yaya mengangguk mengerti dan segera memunguti setiap berkas yang tercecer di lantai. Taufik sang ketua dewan pun ikut membantunya. Setelah semuanya terkumpul, mereka segera berjalan menuju ke ruang dewan untuk memulai rapat singkat dengan anggota dewan lainnya.

Tak banyak yang dibahas di rapat tersebut, dan seperti biasa Yaya harus pulang lebih lambat dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia masih beruntung karena seniornya di dewan siswa satu arah dengannya. Silvia namanya, sekertaris dewan siswa.

"Akhir-akhir aku lihat kau bertingkah aneh. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Silvia khawatir.

Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menghargai perhatian Silvia tapi ia tidak bisa menceritakan masalah yang bahkan tidak bisa ia ceritakan pada Ying pada senior yang baru ia kenal dalam beberapa bulan terakhir. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kakak tidak perlu khawatir, mungkin yang harus di khawatirkan adalah kakak sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini kakak bertingkah aneh sekali, apa ini gara-gara kak Taufik lagi?"

Seketika tubuh gadis dengan surai hitam panjang itu menegang. Yaya memang sudah tahu bahwa sekertaris dewan ini menyukai sang ketua dewan dari banyaknya rumor dan gossip yang menyebar di sekolah. Selain itu memang terlihat jelas sekali perbedaan sikap Silvia di depan murid laki-laki lain dan Taufik.

"Kurasa kau benar. Aku memang tengah memikirkan Taufik."

"Apa yang kali ini tengah kakak pikirkan."

Silvia tersenyum sendu. "Kau tahu, aku sudah menyukai Taufik semenjak sekolah menengah. Ia adalah pemuda yang hebat. Jarang ada orang yang ingin berubah secara drastis sepertinya, karena itulah aku menyukainya tapi... ia tidak pernah sekali pun menyadari perasaanku. Padahal aku selalu berusaha untuk dapat sejajar dengannya." Silvia kemudian menatapnya. "Dan kau tahu, entah kenapa aku punya firasat kalau dia menyukaimu."

"Kenapa kakak bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Ayolah Yaya... jangan bilang kalau kau tidak menyadari perlakuan Taufik yang berbeda terhadapmu?"

Memang Yaya sadar kalau sang ketua dewan memperlakukannya sedikit berbeda dari anggota dewan yang lainnya -bahkan dari semua murid lainnya. Tapi ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau Taufik memiliki perasaan khusus padanya. Yaya selalu berpikiran kalau perlakuan Taufik yang berbeda itu adalah bentuk rasa terima kasih karena dulu ia pernah menolongnya keluar dari pertarungan melawan berandalan kota yang jumlahnya berkali-kali lipat darinya.

"Aku memang menyadarinya sih... tapi..."

"Apa kau suka pada Taufik?"

_Suka? Jika sebagai teman dan senior maka jawabannya adalah iya, tapi kalau sebagai laki-laki..._

"Entahlah... aku sendiri tidak tahu kak."

Silvia menghela nafasnya. Ia menyentil kening Yaya. "Kau ini ya... walaupun kau ini calon siswa pertukaran pelajar tapi otakmu lambat kalau menyangkut masalah seperti ini."

Yaya mengusap keningnya yang terasa sakit tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun pada seniornya ini.

"Tapi kalau nantinya kau suka pada Taufik, jangan harap aku akan mengalah begitu saja ok?"

Yaya dan Silvia berpisah di belokan terakhir. Seniornya itu berbelok ke arah kanan sedangkan Yaya ke arah kiri. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus memikirkan ucapan Silvia. Selama ini Yaya memang tidak pernah memikirkan apapun mengenai cinta. Bahkan saat Ying bercerita padanya kalau mungkin ia sudah jatuh cinta pada seniornya beberapa bulan sebelum ujian akhir, Yaya hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan tanpa dapat menceritakan hal yang sama –atau setidaknya mirip. Selama ini yang menjadi fokusnya adalah nilai yang tinggi, karirnya sebagai murid teladan, keluarganya, dan tugasnya sebagai seseorang yang menerima kekuatan super untuk menolong orang. Satu-satunya sosok laki-laki yang pernah melintas di pikirannya dalam cara pandang yang berbeda hanyalah...

Boboiboy.

Hanya ia pemuda yang terlihat berbeda di mata Yaya. Hanya ia pemuda yang dapat ia pikirkan saat Ying bertanya padanya apakah ada seseorang yang terlihat menarik di matanya.

_Apa itu artinya aku menyukainya?_

**oOo**

Pagi ini Yaya kembali membuat bekal makan siangnya sendiri. Tak lupa ia juga membuatkan adiknya bekal makan yang sehat agar ia tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang hebat dan baik, sama seperti Boboiboy.

Oh tidak... lagi-lagi nama pemuda itu melintas di otaknya.

Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap bahwa bayangan senyum cerah sang pemuda betopi dinosaurus itu menghilang dari pikirannya. Ia harus fokus untuk membuat makanannya sempurna.

Teman-temannya sempat bertanya mengapa ia terus menerus membuat bekal makan sendiri. Ia berkata kalau ia ingin berhemat padahal alasan sesungguhnya adalah karena ia tidak tahu berapa lama lagi ia akan bisa memasak untuk keluarga tercintanya.

Dua minggu yang lalu, pihak sekolah menawarinya program pertukaran pelajar ke Inggris. Ia tentunya ingin sekali mencoba belajar di negeri Britain itu, tapi ia merasa bimbang. Bukan karena ia takut tidak dapat mengikuti pembelajaran disana, hanya saja waktu yang ia perlukan untuk belajar disana tidaklah sebentar. Ia tidak tahu apa ia sanggup meninggalkan keluarganya selama itu, dan ia sendiri tidak yakin apa ia sanggup mengatakan hal ini pada teman-temannya.

Setelah mengantar adiknya hingga ke sekolah, Yaya pun berangkat ke sekolah dengan lesu. Hari ini kak Silvia tidak akan bisa masuk sekolah karena demam dan ia ditugaskan menggantikannya sebagai notulen di rapat klub olahraga hari ini. Ia pasti akan menjadi pusat perhatian disana.

**oOo**

Yaya memang pernah mendengar kalau ketua klub sepak bola tidak bisa datang dan akan digantikan oleh perwakilannya tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau perwakilan itu adalah Boboiboy. Sepanjang rapat pemuda dengan topi jingga itu mendengarkan dengan teliliti apa yang diucapkan oleh peserta rapat lain, sesekali ia juga akan mencatat beberapa bagian yang penting. Dan entah mengapa saat Boboiboy mengungkapkan pendapatnya saat itu, Yaya merasakan matanya tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Caranya berbicara di depan semua seniornya dengan percaya diri, membuat sisi kepemimpinannya jauh terlihat lebih jelas dari biasanya. Dan Yaya mengagumi hal itu.

"Apa kau menyukai anak itu?" pertanyaan mendadak Taufik menghentikan Yaya yang masih membereskan berkas-berkas rapat hari ini.

Tanpa terasa pipinya memanas saat nama Boboiboy melintas di kepalanya. "Siapa maksud kakak?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan! Sebaikanya kau segera bereskan semua file itu. Hari sudah gelap."

Yaya mengangguk mengerti dan segera membereskan semua berkas itu. Setelah selesai, mereka berdua berjalan keluar bersama. Dalam perjalanan mereka berdua membicarakan kejadian lucu saat rapat tadi, tentang bagaimana konyolnya ketua klub basket yang hampir membenturkan kepalanya sendiri karena tertidur. Mereka tertawa bersama sampai Yaya mendengar suara Boboiboy memanggil namanya.

"Yaya!"

Yaya segera menghampiri Boboiboy yang masih belum pulang. Seingatnya rapat tadi selesai beberapa jam yang lalu. "Hei Boboiboy! Kau masih belum pulang?"

"Begitulah. Aku tadi ada beberapa urusan di ruang klub. Kau mau pulang bersama?"

_Pulang bersama?_ Terakhir kali mereka pulang bersama adalah saat hari hujan beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan saat itu...

"Tentu." Jawab Yaya cepat, ia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian memalukan itu lagi. "Kak, kalau begitu aku duluan ya?"

"Tentu. Hati-hati di jalan."

Setelah berpamitan pada Taufik, mereka pun berjalan pulang bersama. Jalanan sangat sepi saat itu, tak banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang padahal hari ini tidak hujan.

Hujan.

Kata itu mengingatkan Yaya pada kejadian saat kemping dan saat hari hujan beberapa minggu lalu. Pipinya kembali memanas saat mengingat bahwa hari itu Boboiboy dan dirinya berbagi payung. Ying pernah mengatakan padanya tentang sebuah legenda di jepang, jika kau berbagi payung bersama pasanganmu maka hubunganmu akan abadi. Saat itu Yaya hanya tertawa dan menganggapnya konyol tapi setelah hari itu legenda itu selalu menghantuinya, karena selain itu ada satu legenda lagi dibalik berbagi payung bersama orang lain. Jika mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain maka kemungkinan besar mereka akan bersama.

"Um... Yaya, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Boboiboy tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Yaya tepat di kedua matanya. Seolah ia ingin melihat apa yang ada di dalam hati Yaya.

"Apa itu?"

"Sebenarnya... apa hubunganmu dengan Kak Taufik? Kalian terlihat akrab."

_Taufik. Lagi-lagi nama itu_

Kak Silvia, bahkan Boboiboy mengatakan bahwa ia dan Taufik terlihat akrab. Bahkan kak Silvia pernah mengatakan kalau sang ketua dewan menyukainya walaupun hal itu masih terasa seperti halusinasi belaka di pikiran Yaya.

_Untuk apa Boboiboy menanyakan hal tersebut?_

"Tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami. Hanya sebatas teman saja. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Yaya tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berharap kalau Boboiboy akan mengatakan kalau ia tidak suka mereka terlihat dekat. Ia berharap kalau Boboiboy akan mengatakan kalau Yaya tidak usah dekat lagi dengannya tapi harapan itu pupus saat Boboiboy mengucapkan.

"Bukan apa-apa."

_Apa yang sebenarnya aku harapkan dari Boboiboy?_

**oOo**

Yaya tidak yakin jika ini hanya perasaannya atau apa, tapi beberapa hari ini Boboiboy seolah menjauh darinya. Beberapa kali Yaya melihat Boboiboy menghindar atau berbelok arah saat akan berpapasan dengan Yaya.

_Apa ia mulai membenciku?_

"Kau melamun lagi." Ucapan Taufik mengeluarkan Yaya dari lamunannya. Ia menatap sang ketua dewan itu terkejut. Yaya benar-benar lupa kalau saat ini ia tengah membincangkan masalah festival olahraga bersama Taufik di ruang dewan siswa ini.

"Maaf."

Taufik menghela nafasnya. Ia menutup berkas yang tengah mereka bincangkan karena anggota dewan lainnya sedang menungunjungi ruang klub olah raga untuk membincangkan hasil rapat kemarin. Silvia selaku sekertaris resmi masih belum bisa masuk dan Yaya lah yang harus menggantikannya membincangkan masalah ini bersama dengan sang ketua dewan dan wakilnya.

"Untuk hari ini kita tutup saja perbincangan mengenai festival ini. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi saat Silvia sudah masuk." Ucap Taufik.

Setelah itu wakil ketua dewan pun meminta izin untuk pulang lebih awal karena ia ada urusan keluarga, menyisakan Yaya dan Taufik saja di ruangan sederhana itu.

"Kenapa kau sering melamun akhir-akhir ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Kakak tidak usah khawatir."

"Kau memang tak pandai berbohong. Jika memang tidak terjadi apapun, lalu kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun?"

Seketika tubuh Yaya menegang. Apa yang diucapkan oleh Taufik memang benar. Tidak mungkin tidak ada apapun disaat ia kerap kali melamun saat acara penting seperti ini. Yaya bukanlah orang yang akan mengabaikan tugasnya.

Taufik tersenyum. Senyum lembut yang selalu bisa menenangkan dirinya, senyum yang mengingatkannya pada senyum ayahnya. Pemuda itu mengelus kepalanya lembut dan berkata. "Kalau memang ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Ia menjeda perkataannya lama. "Atau... kau bisa mengatakannya pada Silvia jika itu menyangkut laki-laki."

Yaya hanya bisa mengangguk. Setelah itu ia juga meminta izin untuk pulang lebih awal, tiba-tiba ia ingat kalau paman dan bibinya akan berkunjung ke rumah hari ini.

Setelah ia kembali dan bersiap-siap, ibunya meminta dirinya untuk pergi berbelanja. Mereka akan makan besar malam ini, dan tentunya Yaya harus membantu ibunya memasak seperti biasanya. Kemampuannya membuat biskuit memang tidak bisa dikatakan bagus, ia menyadari hal itu semenjak kecil namun ia selalu mengabaikan fakta tersebut. Tapi kemampuannya memasak makanan seperti rendang dan semacamnya tidak bisa dikatakan biasa. Bahkan Boboiboy sendiri kerap kali berkunjung ke rumahnya saat hari raya untuk memakan rendang buatannya –walaupun pada akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia harus memakan biskuitnya juga.

Daging, sayur, buah, dan beberapa bumbu pelengkap lainnya ia beli. Semua barang belanjaan itu begitu berat dan banyak, bahkan saking banyaknya barang-barang itu menutupi pengelihatannya. Bahkan beberapa kali ia menabrak orang di depannya. Yaya merutuk dirinya sendiri karena setelah mandi tadi ia lupa tidak memakai kembali jam kuasanya.

"Sini aku bantu."

Hampir semua belanjaannya diambil dengan mudah oleh seseorang di sampingnya, hanya tersisa sekantung daging di tangannya. Orang itu adalah Boboiboy, masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Terima kasih Boboiboy. Tapi aku bisa membawa setengahnya, kau tidak perlu membawakan semua barang belanjaanku." Yaya mencoba mengambil setengah barang belanjaannya dari tangan Boboiboy tapi pemuda itu dengan mudahnya mencegah Yaya.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong kau belanja banyak seperti ini memang akan ada apa?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Nanti malam paman dan bibiku akan datang berkunjung, jadi hari ini aku akan memasak." Jelas Yaya.

Boboiboy mengangguk mengerti. "Oh... boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi?"

"Apa itu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu membuat bekal makanmu sendiri. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Yaya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Boboiboy. Pemuda itu memang akhir-akhir sering menghidarinya tapi Yaya tidak menyangka kalau Boboiboy akan sadar kalau Yaya lebih sering membuat bekal makan sendiri.

"Um... aku hanya mencoba berhemat saja. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beli." Jawab Yaya sembari tersenyum manis, mengatakan apa yang selalu ia katakan pada teman-teman yang lainnya. Tapi apa yang ia katakan selanjutnya, diluar kendali pikirannya. Ia berbisik pelan saat bayangan Boboiboy yang mengatakan bahwa masakannya enak dengan senyum lebar dan tredmark andalannya melintas di pikiran Yaya. "Selain itu... ada seseorang yang mengatakan kalau masakanku enak."

Setelah itu mereka berjalan dalam diam. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh pemuda dengan topi jingga itu, tapi ia terlihat serius. Sedangkan Yaya sendiri hanya mampu mengunci mulutnya dan memperhatikan sosok pemuda di sampingnya dalam diam.

Yaya selalu tahu bahwa Boboiboy adalah pemuda yang kuat tapi ia tidak menyangka akan sekuat ini. Semua barang belanjaan itu tidak lah ringan tapi ia mengangkatnya seperti tidak ada apapun di tangannya. _Sejak kapan ia menjadi sekuat ini?_

Tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di depan rumahnya. Setelah selesai menyimpan semua barang belanjaannya di dapur, Boboiboy pun berpamitan padanya. Entah apa yang saat itu merasukinya, tapi Yaya memanggil nama pemuda itu.

"Boboiboy!" Boboiboy berbalik, awalnya Yaya tidak yakin apa yang ingin ia katakan pada Boboiboy tapi setelah ia melihat wajah sang pemuda, Yaya tahu apa yang pantas Boboiboy dapatkan. "Um... nanti malam aku akan mengirimkan masakanku untukmu. Sebagai tanda terima kasih."

Yaya tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak merasa senang. Tanpa di duga Boboiboy tersenyum lebar dan menganggukan kepalanya antusias. Setelah itu ia kembali mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Boboiboy dan masuk ke dalam untuk segera membuat masakannya.

Selama memasak, Yaya tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum. Kerap kali ibunya menangkapnya saat sedang tersenyum, bertanya padanya apa yang membuat Yaya terlihat sangat senang tapi Yaya hanya mengatakan "Tidak ada apapun." Dan terus seperti itu.

Malamnya, setelah ia mengantarkan makanan pada Boboiboy yang diterima dangan pemuda dengan senang dan setelah ia menyelesaikan makannya bersama keluarga besarnya Yaya memutuskan untuk mengirimi Ying pesan.

**To : Ying**

**From : Yaya**

**Ying, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Jatuh cinta itu... seperti apa rasanya?**

Seperti dugaannya, gadis Chinesse itu dengan cepat membalas pesannya.

**To : Yaya**

**From : Ying**

**Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?**

Jantung Yaya berdetak cepat saat kalimat itu dibacanya. _Benarkah ia tengah jatuh cinta?_

**To : Ying**

**From : Yaya**

**Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas kau balas saja lah dulu. Bagaimana rasanya?**

Pesan kali ini memakan waktu lebih lama dari sebelumnya, tapi tidak cukup lama untuk membuat Yaya gelisah menunggu balasan Ying.

**To : Yaya**

**From : Ying**

**Baiklah... menurutku saat kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang, yang ada di pikiranmu adalah orang itu. Bagaimana cara orang itu tertawa, bagaimana cara orang itu tersenyum, bagaimana cara orang itu sedih, semua hal tentang orang itu lah yang akan ada di pikiranmu. Bahkan hal kecil yang kau lakukan saja akan mengingatkanmu akan orang tersebut.**

**Semua hal tentang dirinya akan membuatmu merasa senang, sedih, dan berbagai macam perasaan lainnya.**

Setelah membaca pesan Ying, Yaya kemudian merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Dilihatnya foto masa kecilnya besama Boboiboy, Ying, Fang dan Gopal. Semuanya terlihat bahagia. Namun fokus Yaya hanya pada seorang bocah kecil dengan topi jingganya.

Selain postur tubuh dan wajahnya yang terlihat lebih dewasa, tak banyak yang berubah dari Boboiboy. Senyum itu masih sama dengan yang Yaya lihat di foto. Tanpa ia sadari jantungnya kembali berpacu dengan cepat.

DEG DEG DEG

Bunyi konstan yang lebih cepat dari biasanya itu. Rasa gugup saat ia hanya berdua dengan Boboiboy. Rasa senang saat Boboiboy memujinya. Semua perasaan yang bercampur aduk itu, mungkin... ia memang jatuh cinta pada Boboiboy.

"Tapi... apa mungkin Boboiboy menyukaiku?"

**oOo**

"_Apa kau sadar kalau Taufik selalu mendekatimu?"_

Pertanyaan Silvia beberapa hari yang lalu selalu melintas di pikiran Yaya. Ia sadar akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Silvia. Harus ia akui beberapa hari ini Taufik memang lebih sering memintanya untuk membantu di ruang dewan walaupun Silvia sudah kembali. Selain itu kerap kali sang ketua dewan menjempunya ke kelas.

Yaya tak keberatan dengan hal tersebut, lagipula baginya perlakuan Taufik dimatanya tidak lebih dari perlakuan seorang senior pada juniornya. Baginya Taufik hanyalah sosok kakak yang tidak ia miliki sebelumnya. Tapi tentu saja di mata orang lain, perlakuan Taufik pada Yaya memiliki arti lebih dari itu.

Hari ini sama seperti hari-hari lainnya. Setelah semua murid keluar, Yaya selaku ketua kelas harus memantau apakah Boboiboy melaksanakan tugas piketnya atau tidak –walaupun Yaya tahu pemuda itu tidak mungkin mengabaikan tugasnya. Tak lama Taufik tiba-tiba datang ke kelasnya. Mengingatkan Yaya kalau hari ini ia akan memberi pengarahan pada Yaya mengenai program pertukaran pelajar yang akan ia laksanakan.

"Um... Boboiboy, kau tidak apa-apa jika kutinggal sendiri?"

Boboiboy tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa. Pergilah!"

Setelah itu pun Yaya dan Taufik berjalan bersama ke ruang perpustakaan. Taufik menceritakan padanya tentang sistem seleksi dan kira-kira apa saja yang akan di teskan. Yaya beruntung karena memiliki senior yang penah _hampir _lulus seleksi. Sayang nilainya masih kalah dari orang yang beruntung saat itu –walaupun perbedannya hanya dua angka.

Selain menceritakan tentang seleksi, Taufik juga menceritakan kisah konyolnya saat melakukan ujian. Namun Yaya tidak menyangka bahwa ketua dewan siswa itu akan menanyakan tentang dirinya dan Boboiboy.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan aku ingin bertanya, menurutmu Boboiboy itu orang yang seperti apa?"

Yaya mengerja-ngerjapkan matanya lucu sebelum akhirnya ia mengingat-ingat kembali mengenai dirinya dan Boboiboy dari semenjak mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali. "Dalam sekali pandang kau bisa tahu kalau Boboiboy itu anak yang baik. Dulu ia seorang anak pemalu, saat aku ingin menunjukan jalan ke kedai Tok Aba ia menolaknya dan berkata kalau Tok Aba sudah menuliskan arahnya sehingga membuatnya harus mengelilingi kota terlebih dahulu." Yaya terkikik geli begitu ingat kalau dulu Boboiboy bahkan tidak bisa mengingat namanya. Saat itu ia marah karena bagaimana bisa kau tidak marah saat kau mengingat namanya tapi orang tersebut tidak dapat mengingat namanya. Yaya terus menceritakan kisah-kisah masa lalunya bersama Boboiboy, bagaimana anak itu selalu berusaha menolak makan biskuitnya, tapi berusaha agar Yaya tidak tersinggung ucapannya. Semua tentang kisah mereka saat ia dan Boboiboy masih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. "Tapi... dari semua itu Boboiboy hanyalah seorang pemuda yang sangat menyukai sepak bola dan menyayangi kakeknya."

Taufik tersenyum simpul. "Dari ceritamu, dia terdengar seperti seorang pemuda yang luar biasa."

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku terlalu melebih-lebihkan ceritaku. Hehe..." Yaya tertawa canggung. Ia malu karena tanpa sadar ia terlalu banyak menceritakan Boboiboy pada seorang senior yang baru ia kenal selama beberapa bulan ini.

"Tidak masalah bagiku. Setidaknya aku bisa lega mendengar kalau dia adalah pemuda yang hebat."

Yaya terkejut mendengar ucapan Taufik. "Apa maksud kakak?"

"Tidak ada. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya." Taufik pun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Mau pulang bersama?"

"Eh? Memangnya hari ini tidak ada kegiatan dewan?"

Taufik menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada." Tapi kemudian ia menyungkinkan sebuah senyum yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai jahil. "Tapi besok kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu karena kita akan sangat sibuk. Jadi bersiap-siaplah untuk aku perbudak!"

Yaya tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut tersenyum. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia melihat sisi jahil sang ketua dewan. Mungkin inilah salah satu yang membuat Silvia menyukai pemuda di hadapannya. "Hahaha... kakak ini bisa saja. Tapi tenang saja... Yaya pasti akan bisa menyelesaikan semua tugas yang di berikan tuan ketua dewan padanya dengan baik."

Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama walaupun pada akhirnya mereka harus dimarahi petugas perpustakaan karena berisik.

**oOo**

Malam ini Yaya membuat nasi kari khas india. Setelah menerima resep dari ayah Gopal yang secara mengejutnya pandai memasak, Yaya pun membuatnya bersama ibunya. Tanpa disadari ia membuatnya terlalu banyak. Lalu kemudian ia ingat pada Boboiboy.

Kakeknya akhir-akhir ini sering sakit hingga membuat pemuda itu harus selalu membeli makanan cepat saji untuk makan. Makanan cepat saji itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan dan Yaya tahu apa akibat dari terlalu banyak memakan makanan itu. Karena itulah ia mengambil dua kotak tempat makan dan memasukan masakannya ke sana. Ia akan memberikan nasi ini pada Boboiboy dan Tok Aba.

Yaya melihat jam dinding, masih pukul 8 malam. Itu artinya Boboiboy dan Tok Aba masih ada di kedai.

Dengan cepat Yaya terbang ke arah kedai Tok Aba. Disana ia hanya melihat Boboiboy yang tengah membereskan kedainya karena taman ini sudah sangat sepi. "Hai Boboiboy!"

"UWAAA!" hampir saja Boboiboy menjatuhkan gelas yang ia pegang kalau saja refleksnya tidak cepat. "Kau mengagetkanku Yaya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Boboiboy kesal. Ekspresinya sama persis seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, membuat Yaya terkikik geli.

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan makanan ini saja. Aku yang membuatnya loh!" Yaya tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya mengatakan hal tersebut tapi kemudian ia menyadari ada yang kurang disini. "Ngomong-ngomong mana Atokmu?" tanya Yaya saat ia tidak melihat pria tua yang dengan kacamata itu.

"Dia sudah pulang duluan. Katanya punggungnya sakit lagi." Jelas Boboiboy. Yaya mengangguk mengerti, ia bersyukur memberikan makanan di waktu yang tepat.

"Kalau begitu aku harus membuatkannya biskuitku. Mungkin dengan begitu dia akan merasa lebih baik."

"Tidak usah Yaya! Kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Mungkin lebih baik kau membuatkannya salad sayur atau buah atau semacamnya, kudengar itu bagus untuk punggung." Tolak Boboiboy.

_Oh! Tentu saja. _Yaya lupa kalau biskuitnya itu bisa dikatakan _cukup berbahaya._ Ia menundukan kepalanya menyesal. "Baiklah... kalau begitu besok aku akan buatkan salad buah untuk Atokmu."

Tak lama Yaya mendengar suara perut Boboiboy yang berteriak minta diisi. Yaya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi konyol Boboiboy saat ia melihat nasi kari buatannya.

"Woaah... boleh aku memakannya sekarang?"

"Tentu."

Tanpa basa-basi Boboiboy melahap nasi buatan Yaya dengan semangat. Yaya senang karena pemuda itu menyukai masakannya. Boboiboy bahkan memakannya seolah ia belum makan selama beberapa hari. Benar-benar manis.

Tapi tak lama Boboiboy yang menyadari keberadaan Yaya dan tersenyum canggung padanya. "Um... kau mau makan bersamaku?"

"Tidak usah, aku sudah makan tadi." Tolak Yaya. "Ngomong-ngomong... bagaimana? Enak tidak?"

Boboiboy mengangguk antusias. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Yaya. "Sangat enak! Kalau saja aku bisa memakannya setiap hari pasti lebih terbaik." Candanya.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memasakannya setiap hari untukmu." Yaya bermaksud mengikuti candaan Boboiboy tapi tanpa di duga pemuda itu justru tersedak begitu mendengarnya. Ia menepuk dadanya kuat-kuat. Dengan cepat Yaya mengambilkannya segelas air putih.

Setelah Boboiboy meminum air putih itu, ia kembali tersenyum kikuk. "Tidak usah repot-repot Yaya. Aku bercanda saja."

Jika boleh jujur, Yaya berharap kalau Boboiboy akan mengatakan. _'Serius? Kau mau melakukannya untukku?' _Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin terjadi. "Baiklah kalau kau memang tidak mau. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya! Bye!"

Saat kembali ke kamarnya, Yaya mendapat mendapat pesan yang mengejutkan dari Ying.

**To : Yaya**

**From : Ying**

**Apa menurutmu mungkin jika kita jatuh cinta pada orang yang berbeda dalam waktu yang singkat?**

Yaya membaca ulang pesan tersebut. Pesan ini tidak terlihat seperti dari Ying. Yaya khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada kawan baiknya itu, segera ia menelpon gadis chinesse itu. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, akhirnya Ying mengangkat panggilannya.

"Ying? Kau baik-baik saja. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"_Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya... mendapat sedikit masalah."_

Dari nada Ying, Yaya tahu bahwa apa yang tengah ia hadapi bukanlah hal yang kecil. "Kau mau menceritakannya?"

"_Um... kita bicarakan di sekolah saja bagaimana?"_

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Setelah itu Ying pun menutup teleponya. Tapi Yaya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan sahabatnya itu. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ying?_

**oOo**

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Yaya khawatir.

"Menurutmu... laki-laki itu seperti apa?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yaya, Ying justru menanyakan hal lain padanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jawab saja."

Yaya bepikir sejenak. Laki-laki yang dekat dengannya hanya teman-teman kecilnya seperti Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, dan rekan-rekannya di dewan siswa seperti Kak Taufik, Rifaldi, dan Nova. Sisanya ia hanya mengenal mereka sekilas. "Hmm... entahlah aku tidak tahu. Tapi menurutku mereka adalah seseorang yang seharusnya melindungi dan menjaga kita, tapi kita juga harus mewaspadai mereka karena ada juga dari mereka yang dapat menyakiti kita lebih dari yang dapat kita bayangkan."

"Begitu ya... terima kasih Yaya."

"Sama-sama. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu?"

Ying tersenyum pahit. "Tidak banyak. Aku hanya bertemu dengan laki-laki yang tidak pantas disebut sebagai laki-laki saja. Kurasa aku terlalu mengendorkan penjagaanku."

"Apa jangan-jangan..."

Ying memutar matanya, sepertinya ia mengerti apa yang tengah terlintas di kepala Yaya. "Jangan yang berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

"Maaf."

" ... aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu?"

Ying menengok ke kanan dan kiri, seolah memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapapun yang akan mendengarnya. "Menurutmu... Fang itu orang yang seperti apa?"

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba-" seolah mengerti dengan situasi Ying, Yaya pun tersenyum penuh arti. "Apa jangan-jangan kau..."

"Jawab saja!"

Yaya tertawa melihat wajah Ying yang sangat merah. "Ahaha... baiklah baiklah. Menurutku dia pemuda yang baik –walaupun kadang dia terlalu percaya diri. Kau ingat saat masih sekolah dasar dulu? Sepertinya yang ada di pikirannya itu hanya dirinya sendiri saja."

Ying tertawa mendengarnya, "Iya... dan ingat saat kita berhasil menghilangkan efek pistol emosi Y. Dia benar-benar menganggap kalau dirinya itu yang paling keren saat aku memujinya." Kedua gadis itu pun tertawa mengingat kejadian masa lalu mereka.

Selama beberapa menit mereka membicarakan tentang Fang dan hal-hal konyol tentang pemuda dengan kacamata bergagang nila itu. Setidaknya sampai pemuda itu datang, mereka terpaksa harus membungkam mulut mereka. Tapi mereka masih terkiki geli saat melihat ekspresi bingung Fang.

**oOo**

Seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Taufik kemarin, hari ini dewan siswa benar-benar disibukkan dengan tugas pemberian kepala sekolah. Bahkan Taufik sendiri beberapa kali dipanggil oleh guru dan kepala sekolah. Apalagi selain itu mereka akan disibukkan untuk beberapa minggu kedepan.

"Yaya! Kau bisa antarkan dokumen ini ke ruang klub sepak bola?" tanya Silvia. Yaya mengangguk dan mengambil berkas yang diberikan oleh sekertaris dewan siswa tersebut.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju ke ruang klub sepak bola, ia berpapasan dengan Taufik. Ia terlihat lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya, terlebih dengan alisnya yang bertaut. "Um... kakak baik-baik saja? Kakak terlihat-"

"Jangan dilanjutkan! Aku tahu aku terlihat mengerikan. Ngomong-ngomong kau akan mengantarkan dokumen itu kemana?"

"Aku diminta kak Silvia mengantarkan dokumen ini ke ruang klub sepak bola."

"Kebetulan sekali! Aku juga harus kesana. Kita pergi bersama-sama saja!"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama. Tak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari keduanya hingga Taufik tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah jalan. Hal itu membuat Yaya ikut berhenti dan menatap sang ketua dewan bingung.

"Ada apa kak? Kenapa berhenti?"

"Aku selalu berpikir... apa yang aku lakukan ini sudah benar?"

Yaya mengerjapkan matanya, apa mungkin Taufik meminta sarannya?

"Mungkin aku terdengar sok tahu tapi menurutku apa yang kakak lakukan sudah benar. Kakak menolong banyak siswa di sekolah ini dengan menjadi ketua dewan yang baik. Selain itu... bukankah kakak pernah bilang padaku kalau kakak menyukai apa yang kakak lakukan sekarang?"

Taufik tersenyum lembut padanya. "Kau tahu, kau gadis yang luar biasa. Aku selalu kagum padamu."

"Maksud kakak?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Seketika tubuh Yaya menegang. Ini adalah kali pertama ada seorang laki-laki yang mengatakan perasaannya pada Yaya. Ia bingung, ia shock, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya.

Seolah mengerti dengan keadaan Yaya, Taufik kembali tersenyum dan menyentil dahinya seperti apa yang selalu dilakukan oleh Silvia. "Kau tidak perlu setegang itu. Aku tidak akan memintamu mengatakan kalau kau juga suka padaku. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang selalu ingin aku katakan padamu. Sekarang sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke ruang klub sepak bola sebelum pekerjaan kita semakin bertambah."

Yaya masih diam terpaku di tempatnya. Ia mengerti mengapa Silvia begitu menyukai pemuda di depannya ini. "Kakak selalu mengatakan kalau aku gadis yang luar biasa, padahal kakak juga luar biasa." Taufik berhenti di tempatnya, ia membalik badanya dan menatap Yaya terkejut. "Kakak benar-benar luar biasa hingga bisa membuat seseorang begitu mengagumi kakak."

Taufik tersenyum kecil. "Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi."

Kemudian mereka berdua pun kembali berjalan ke ruang klub sepak bola. Setelah menemui sang ketua klub Nico, pemuda itu memintanya untuk menyimpan dokumen-dokumen itu di ruang klub karena disana ada Boboiboy, Gopal dan Iwan yang bertugas membersikan ruang klub sementara Taufik sendiri diam di tempat dan berbincang dengan Nico. Mungkin mengenai festival.

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Nico, di dalam ada Gopal dan Iwan namun ia tidak melihat Boboiboy disana. "Loh? Mana Boboiboy? Kata Kak Nico dia ada disini."

"YAYA!" teriak Gopal senang solah ia melihat seorang dewi penyelamat. "Boboiboy menghilang! Dia tadi membuang sampah tapi sampai saat ini ia belum kembali juga. Aku mengeceknya ke kebelakang sekolah tapi dia juga tidak ada disana. Bagaimana ini?"

"Kau sudah mencoba menelponnya?"

"Sudah, tapi telponnya mati."

"Telpon lewat jamnya!"

"Selalu di reject."

Yaya panik. Hatinya tidak tenang. Boboiboy memang pemuda yang kuat tapi tetap saja kemungkinan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya itu cukup tinggi. Apalagi jika mengingat kalau ia adalah super hero, jadi pasti banyak penjahat yang ingin ia menghilang dari muka bumi.

"Ada apa disini?" suara Taufik dari arah pintu membuat Yaya menoleh. Disana berdiri Taufik dan Nico yang menatap mereka heran.

"K-kak..."

"Boboiboy menghilang." Ucap Gopal memotong ucapan Yaya.

"APA?! MENGHILANG? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Nico panik, ekspresinya terlihat mengherikan hingga membuat Gopal berlindung di belakang Yaya.

"Nico tenangkan dirimu. Sekarang jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Gopal pun mulai menceritakan kronologis ceritanya pada Taufik. Setelah ia selesai bertukar pandang dengan Nico. "Baiklah, begini saja. Kalian berdua tetap disini, siapa tahu dia kembali. Nico dan aku akan mencarinya di sekeliling sekolah. Untuk sementara waktu jangan katakan pada siapapun untuk menghindari kekacauan, mengerti?" semua orang di ruangan itu mengangguk mengerti, terkecuali Yaya.

"Aku juga akan ikut mencarinya. Aku akan mencarinya dari udara."

Taufik pun mengangguk mengerti dan mereka mulai melakukan pencarian. Yaya benar-benar tidak dapat berhenti khawatir. Ia terus mencari Boboiboy dengan panik namun hasilnya nihil. Ia bahkan tidak dapat menemukan siluet pemuda itu dimanapun. Sudah lebih dari satu jam berlalu tapi tidak ada kabar apapun baik dari Gopal ataupun Taufik.

Yaya menatap jam tangannya. Mungkin ia harus mencoba memanggil Boboiboy sekali lagi.

Tanpa diduga kali ini Boboiboy menjawab panggilannya. "Kau dimana Boboiboy? Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu. Gopal bilang kau tidak mengangkat panggilannya."

"Maaf. Aku akan segera kesana." Lalu Boboiboy pun menutup panggilannya.

Jika dilihat lagi, kemungkinan besar Boboiboy ada di dalam gedung sekolah. Dengan cepat Yaya turun dan masuk ke dalam gedung. Tak lama ia pun melihat sang pemuda dengan topi jingga khasnya. Yaya benar-benar marah pada pemuda itu, ia ingin mengomelinya bahkan ia ingin sekali memukul atau menamparnya tapi begitu ia berdiri di hadapan Boboiboy apa yang dapat ia perbuat hanyalah memukul lemah dada sang pemuda.

Semua amarah itu membuncah dan berubah menjadi perasaan lega. Ia menundukan kepalanya mencoba menutupi air mata yang sudah hampir keluar dari kedua matanya. "Dasar bodoh! Kau mengkhawatirkan kami tahu. Kenapa kau mereject semua panggilan kami bodoh?!"

"Maaf."

"Kau menghilang begitu saja selama berjam-jam. Handphonemu mati, kau juga tidak menjawab panggilan di jammu. Kupikir terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Maaf." Boboiboy mengelus lembut kepala Yaya. "Maaf aku menghkawatirkan kalian."

Setiap elusan halus Boboiboy, kalimat penyesalannya, semua itu membuat Yaya kehilangan kendali perasaannya sendiri. Yaya menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada Boboiboy. Ia menumpahkan setiap perasaan leganya dengan dada bidang teman masa kecilnya sebagai sandaran.

**oOo**

Sudah berjam-jam Yaya melamun di kamarnya. Ia malu mengingat kejadian tadi sore. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan dirinya kehilangan kendali emosinya. Terlebih lagi di depan Boboiboy.

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. _Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh itu?!_

Tok Tok Tok

Ketukan di jendela kamarnya menghentikan Yaya. Bukan sesuatu yang biasa saat ada seseorang yang mengetuk jendela kamarnya, apalagi kamarnya ada di lantai atas. "Siapa disana?" tanya Yaya was-was.

"Ini aku. Boboiboy."

Setelah mendengar nama dan suara khasnya, Yaya segera memakai hijab pinknya dan membuka jendelanya. "Ada apa Boboiboy? Tumben kau kemari semalam ini?"

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa?"

Boboiboy menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. "Um... boleh kita berbicara sebentar?" Yaya baru akan membalasnya namun dengan cepat Boboiboy memotongnya. "Tidak disini. Apa kau bisa ikut denganku?"

_Apa yang ingin Boboiboy bicarakan denganku?_

Tapi akhirnya Yaya mengangguk juga. Setelah itu Boboiboy menuntun Yaya menuju ke atap rumahnya. sesuatu yang aneh bahkan tidak pernah Boboiboy lakukan sebelumnya.

"Um... mungkin ini terdengar mendadak dan terlalu ikut campur urusanmu tapi... Sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dan ketua dewan?"

_Tunggu dulu. Kenapa Boboiboy menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku?_

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak apapun diantara-"

"Aku melihat ketua dewan menyatakan perasaannya padamu."

Seketika Yaya terdiam. Ia terkejut mengetahui bahwa Boboiboy melihat kejadian itu. Apa ia mendengar semuanya?

"Apa kau berpikir kalau kami... um... berpacaran?" tanya Yaya ragu. Boboiboy menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin mengetahui hubungan kami?"

Ya. Yaya ingin tahu, apa yang membuat Boboiboy ingin mengetahui apapun yang tentang Yaya. Ia memang seorang pemuda dan teman yang baik tapi ia tidak pernah ingin mengusik kehidupan pribadi teman-temannya. Karena itulah saat Boboiboy menundukan kepalanya dan menghindari tatapan menyelidiknya, Yaya tidak menyangka Boboiboy akan mengatakan kalimat yang bahkan dalam mimpi pun masih belum dapat Yaya percayai.

"Karena aku suka padamu."

Kalimat itu lebih membuat Yaya terkejut. Melebihi pernyataan Taufik padahal pernyataannya adalah yang pertama bagi Yaya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau wajahnya sudah sangat panas. Mungkin wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Yaya menundukan kepalanya. Ia memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajah malunya di balik lututnya tersebut. Selain itu ia juga tidak ingin terlihat bodoh di hadapan Boboiboy karena ia tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. "Ia memang mengatakan suka padaku tapi itu bukan berati aku menerimanya." Jelas Yaya.

"Jadi kau..."

"Aku memang menyukai Kak Taufik, tapi hanya sebatas teman."

Tak ada balasan dari Boboiboy. Karena penasaran Yaya mengintip reaksi Boboiboy dari balik lututnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, matanya bersinar cerah dan ia... terlihat bahagia. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. "Jadi... kalau kau memang menolaknya, bagaimana denganku?"

_Ah... tentu_. Pernyataan Boboiboy tadi. Yaya ingin sekali menerimanya tapi tiba-tiba ia ingat dengan program pertukaran pelajar yang ia ikuti. Dengan waktu selama itu... apa mungkin bagi pemuda itu untuk tetap menyukainya?

"Sebelum aku menjawabnya... aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu."

"Apa itu?"

_Apapun yang dikatakan Boboiboy nantinya, aku harus siap menerimanya dengan lapang dada._

"Apa kau sanggup menungguku?"

Boboiboy terlihat bingung. Tentu saja ia bingung, selama ini Yaya sama sekali tidak pernah menyebutkan apapun tentang program pertukaran pelajar yang ia ikuti.

"Apa maksdumu?"

Yaya mengalihkan pandangannya pada bulan yang saat itu bersinar cerah. Ia tersenyum. Mungkin Yaya akan sanggup berusaha untuk tetap menyukai pemuda di sampingnya ini tapi pertanyaan apa Boboiboy sanggup melakukan hal yang sama membuatnya ragu dengan jawabannya untuk Boboiboy.

"Beberapa minggu lalu aku ditawari oleh sekolah untuk menjadi perwakilan pertukan pelajar."

Boboiboy terdiam sejenak. "Untuk berapa lama?"

Itulah pertanyaan yang tidak ingin Yaya jawab, karena ia takut pada apa yang akan Boboiboy katakan setelah mendengarnya. "Dua tahun. Aku akan kembali sebulan sebelum upacara kelulusan."

Kedua remaja itu terdiam. Mungkin Yaya memang tak seharusnya terlalu berharap kalau Boboiboy akan sanggup menunggunya. Apalagi dengan waktu selama itu.

"Dua tahun ya? Itu artinya aku akan jomblo selama masa masa sekolah menengah atasku ya?"

_Apa?_

Yaya menatap Boboiboy terkejut. Ini tidak mungkin, apa yang Boboiboy ucapkan terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan. "Apa kau..."

"Apa menurutmu aku adalah orang yang mudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang?" ucap Boboiboy dengan ekspresi seriusnya.

Tanpa Yaya sadari ia terkikik geli melihat ekpresi serius Boboiboy. Sebenarnya bukan karena itu saja, ia juga tertawa karena rasa senang yang terlalu membuncah dalam dadanya. "Entahlah." Ucap Yaya mencoba menutupi rasa senangnya dengan candaan.

Boboiboy terdiam lama, ia terkejut dengan jawaban Yaya tapi tak lama ia tersenyum jahil padanya. "Kalau begitu apa kau mau mengetesku?" dan setelah itu keduanya tertawa lepas. Sesuatu yang sudah jarang sekali terjadi semenjak memasuki sekolah menengah.

Setelah puas tertawa dan menetralkan deru nafasnya, Boboiboy kembali bertanya. "Apa alasan kenapa kau selalu membuat bekal sendiri adalah karena kau akan pergi?"

Yaya mengangguk. "Aku ingin terus memasak untuk keluargaku karena selama dua tahun kedepan kemungkinan besar aku tidak bisa kembali."

Boboiboy bergumam mengerti. "Oya, tawaranmu soal nasi kari itu masih berlaku?"

Yaya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. _Tawaran? Nasi kari?_

Lalu ia ingat jika beberapa hari yang lalu ia memang menawarkan untuk membuatkan nasi kari setiap hari pada Boboiboy –walaupun itu hanya candaan belaka. "Um... maksudmu yang waktu malam itu?" tanya Yaya mencoba memastikan.

"Yup. Apa aku masih bisa mengambilnya?" tanya Boboiboy. Terdengar jelas bahwa pemuda di sampingnya ini tengah bercanda. Mungkin Yaya harus mencoba mengikuti candaannya.

"Entahlah... menurutmu?"

Boboiboy memengang dagunya seolah tengah berpikir. "Menurutku masih bisa! Kalau begitu mulai besok aku kan memberi tahu Atok kalau kau akan membuatkanku bekal makan siang."

"Hey! Aku tidak mengatakan iya."

"Tapi kau juga tidak mengatakan _tidak." _Boboiboy menyeringai penuh kemenangan yang entah mengapa mengingatkan Yaya pada Fang. "Oh! Kau pernah bilang kalau masakanmu enak, dan aku juga sering melihat wajahmu merona saat membicarakan orang tersebut," ia kembali menyeringai jahil pada Yaya. "Apa orang itu aku?"

_That's it!_

Tanpa pikir panjang Yaya terbang menjauh dan masuk ke kamarnya. Boboiboy mencoba menghentikannya tapi ia terlambat karena Yaya sudah terlebih dahulu menutup jendela kamarnya. Dari luar Yaya mendengar Boboiboy berteriak.

"HEY! Aku hanya bercanda tadi! YAYA!" kemudian ia mendengar Boboiboy berteriak frustasi. "_Bad move."_

Dari dalam kamarnya, Yaya tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa sangat ringan.

Malam itu Yaya tertidur dengan lelap. Ia memimpikan dirinya bersama sosok seorang pemuda dengan topi jingga khasnya dan sebuah piknik kecil di taman bunga.

**oOo**

Paginya tanpa Yaya sadari ia membuatkan pemuda bertopi jingga itu sebuah bekal makan siang. Bukan nasi kari yang dijanjikan Yaya tapi nasi lemak. Yaya memasukan kotak makanannya ke dalam tasnya sedangkan milik Boboiboy ia pegang. Siapa tahu ia berpapasan dengan Boboiboy di jalan. Namun tanpa diduga mereka justru keluar secara bersamaan.

"Pagi Yaya!" sapa Boboiboy riang. Ia terlihat lebih ceria dan bersemangat dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Pagi!" jawab Yaya singkat. Ia melihat kotak makanan di tangannya.

_Aku harus memberikannya!_

Setelah menarik nafasnya dalam Yaya memberikan kotak makanannya pada Boboiboy.

"Apa ini?" tanya Boboiboy. Ia menyelidiki kotak makanan tersebut dari atas hingga bawah.

"Bukannya semalam kau bilang mau aku buatkan nasi kari!"

Wajah Boboiboy seketika terlihat sumringah. "Kau serius membuatkannya untukku?! WOAAAH... Terbaiklah kau Yaya!"

"Tapi itu bukan nasi kari, bahan-bahan untuk membuat nasi kari sudah habis. Jadi aku membuatkanmu nasi lemak sebagai gantinya."

Senyum Boboiboy masih belum memudar. "Tidak masalah bagiku! Apapun masakan yang kau buat aku pasti akan memakannya!"

Ucapan Boboiboy membuat jantung Yaya kembali berdetak cepat. Ia mungkin harus berlatih untuk mengendalikan detak jantung dan rona pipinya. Rasanya malu saja jika sampai Boboiboy melihatnya bertingkah seperti ini.

**oOo**

Pagi berikutnya, pagi berikutnya, dan seterusnya, Yaya kembali membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk pemuda bertopi Jingga itu. Bahkan sudah menjadi kebiasaan baru bagi Yaya.

Pagi ini pun sebuah kebetulan mereka keluar bersamaan dan pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama. Yaya terlihat segar dan siap mengahadapi harinya di sekolah, sedangkan Boboiboy terlihat seperti zombie. Dengan baju yang kusut, topi yang terpakai tidak rapi dan kantung mata yang cukup jelas, ia seperti seseorang yang hanya tidur selama dua atau tiga jam saja. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Boboiboy menguap lebar. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kurang tidur saja."

"Apa kau bergadang menonton bola lagi?" Jika memang iya, mungkin Yaya harus mulai memastikan kalau pemuda itu tidur tepat pada waktunya.

"Mana ada! Semalaman aku harus mengerjakan tugas essay bahasa inggrisku."

"Kau bisa mengerjakannya sore harinya kan? Kenapa kau baru mengerjakannya semalam?"

Sekali lagi Boboiboy menguap sebelum menjawab. "Kalau memang bisa, pasti aku kerjakan sore hari. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan kalau kemarin kedai Tok Aba ramai sekali, dan di kota juga ada orang-orang yang harus aku tolong. Selain itu juga Kak Nico memberikan tugas berat padaku jadi aku tidak sempat mengerjakannya."

Yaya mengangguk mengerti. Seketika ia ingat bekal makan siang Boboiboy. Ia segera mengambilnya dari dalam tas dan memberikannya pada pemuda dengan topi jingga tersebut. "Nih bekal makan siangmu hari ini! Aku harap dengan ini kau bisa lebih bersemangat."

Melihat kotak bekal makanannya wajah Boboiboy langsung sumringah. "Terima kasih Yaya! Hari ini kau membuat apa?"

"Omelette. Seperti yang kau inginkan kemarin."

"WOAAH! Kau dapat bekal makan siang lagi dari Yaya!" suara Gopal yang tiba-tiba datang membuat Yaya dan Boboiboy terkejut. Boboiboy bahkan hampir menjatuhkan kotak makanannya.

"Jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu Gopal! Kau mengagetkanku saja." omel Yaya. Gopal sendiri hanya cengengesan tidak jelas.

"Tapi kau curang Yaya! Masa hanya Boboiboy saja yang kau buatkan, aku tidak?"

"Buat saja sendiri! Weee!" olok Boboiboy sembari menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil. Kedua sahabat itu pun bertengkar kecil dan memperebutkan bekal buatan Yaya.

"Tapi apa kalian tahu? Lama kelamaan kalian berdua ini terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri."

Wajah Yaya seketika memerah mendengar ucapan Gopal. Bukan hanya sebab ia marah pada pemuda gembul yang dengan seenaknya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak tapi karena ia juga malu. "APA KAU BILANG!"

"Huaaa! Maaf Yaya!" dengan kecepatan kilat Gopal pun berlari menjauhi Yaya dan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy sendiri justru hanya tertawa dan berkata. " Hahaha... Terbaik!"

"Kau juga?"

"Apa? Aku menyukai title itu." Boboiboy kemudian menyeringai jahil pada gadis hijab pink disampignya. "Siapa tahu suatu saat nanti kita benar-benar jadi suami istri."

Wajah Yaya benar-benar sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Karena malu dan –sedikit kesal, gadis berhijab pink itu mengambil kotak makanannya dari tangan Boboiboy dan terbang menjauh. "Aku sita ini!"

"HEY! KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN ITU PADAKU! YAYAAA!"

**oOo**

Walaupun Yaya marah pada Boboiboy tapi ia tidak tega membiarkan anak itu kelaparan saat jam makan siang karena sepertinya Boboiboy lupa tidak membawa uangnya. Jadilah Yaya mengembalikan kotak makanannya yang tentu saja diterima dengan senang hati oleh Boboiboy. Tapi sebagai gantinya teman-teman sekelasnya menatap mereka berdua terkejut, dan rumor aneh pun mulai tersebar.

Saat pulang sekolah Yaya berjanji pada Boboiboy akan mengajarinya matematika. Jika biasanya orang-orang akan mengabaikan mereka berdua, kali ini mereka justru mulai membicarakan mereka. Bahkan ada beberapa anak perempuan yang terkikik geli, dan ada juga yang menatapnya penuh benci. Itu benar-benar membuat Yaya tidak nyaman.

"Abaikan saja mereka! Anggap saja mereka itu kera atau hanya angin berlalu." Ucap Boboiboy tenang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku catatan Yaya.

Yaya mengangguk mengerti dan melanjutkan penjelasannya mengenai Trigonometri pada Boboiboy.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak pernah menjawab pernyataanku malam itu." ucap Boboiboy tiba-tiba di tengah penjelasan Yaya.

"Pernyataan?"

Boboiboy menatap iris coklatnya langsung, ia tersenyum simpul. Sebuah senyum yang membuat pipi Yaya memerah. "Aku menyukaimu. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga menyukaiku?"

Yaya menundukan kepalanya. Ia malu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Boboiboy dan melanjutkan penjelasannya. Boboiboy menghela nafasnya panjang dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Kau jahat Yaya."

Yaya tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Walaupun Boboiboy telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang luar biasa tapi dia masih tetap saja kekanakan. Mungkin tak ada salahnya ia jujur pada Boboiboy.

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

Seketika Boboiboy menatapnya terkejut. "APA? Katakan sekali lagi!"

"cos A + cos B?" tanya Yaya mencoba terlihat tidak paham dengan apa yang Boboiboy inginkan.

"BUKAN ITU! Sebelumnya!"

"sin A – sin B?"

Boboiboy mengacak rambutnya frustasi, membuat Yaya terkikik geli. "Kenapa kau setega ini padaku Yaya?"

"Ahahaha... aku hanya bercanda Boboiboy." Yaya pun tersenyum pada Boboiboy. "Aku suka kamu. Apa kau sudah puas?"

Boboiboy terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum!"

"Aku suka kamu."

"Sekali lagi!"

"Aku suka kamu."

"Sekali lagi!"

Hari itu yaya mengatakan kalimat itu pada sang pemuda hingga sepuluh kali. Tapi ia tidak keberatan. Boboiboy pantas mendapatkannya, dan Yaya senang mengucapkannya. Sesekali Boboiboy juga harus dimanjakan kan? Dan selama Yaya masih bisa melakukannya, ia akan melakukannya sebelum mereka akan terpisah selama dua tahun kedepan.

**oOo**

**FIN (For real?)**

**oOo**

**Saya masoin diri sendiri. Entah kenapa saya lagi semangat nulis, dan akhirnya saya lupa batasan –like always. Gak nyangka bakal panjang gini. Dan ternyata di chapter kemarin banyak sekali typonya. Maafkan saya *bungkuk 90 derajat*. Untuk chapter ini semoga tidak banyak typo, karena saya tahu betapa tidak nyamannya terlalu banyak typo itu.**

**Anyway, cerita ini saya buat karena saya kurang puas sama ending yang kemarin. Jadilah saya bikin cerita ini, and as you see... it is Yaya's Point of view. Saya biasanya jarang banget bikin romance story yang pake sudut pandang si perempuan –even though i'm a girl. But i want to try it sometimes. Saya harap para reader semua menikmatinya –dan tidak merasa dimasoin sama saya karena jumlah word di cerita special ini.**

**Selain itu entah kenapa saya jadi kepiran pengen bikin drabble Boboiboy/Yaya pas sebelum dan setelah Yaya balik dari Inggris padahal saya masih harus selesain project side story Fang/Ying dulu -_-. Dan untuk Fang/Ying side storynya masih dalam proses pengetikan –dan pencarian ide. As always, thank you very much for everyone who read the story of my wildest imagination.**

**For last**

**If you don't mind**

**Review please?**


End file.
